Who Says?
by Baby Bellie
Summary: "Who said? Who said you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurting?" Austin yelled. Alexis Willow Dawson and Austin Monica Moon. What happens when Rebelious bad boy meets Perfect good girl? I know it sounds hella cliche but that's the point. A classic cliche flipped into it's own. A new kind of love. I suck at summaries just read it.
1. Meet and greet

Ally's POV

Hey I'm Alexis Willow Dawson. I'm 15, I have 1 older brother, I live with him since our parents died when I was 5, I'm the head cheerleader at school, I'm a straight A student, I'm straight up columbian, and I'm a goody-two-shoes I guess you can say. Now about my brother. Tyrone is 16 and is black and colombian. He's very overprotective of me and will barely let any boys around me. Only two of them. My friend Trent who is more of Ty's friend the mine, and my friend Dez who Ty knows is deffinetly not a threat. I have a cool group a friend but when things tend to go south I have to step in and play bad guy to break up the fight or whatever the case may be. The group consists of me, my friend Dez, my friend Kira, my friend Trent, and my friend Trish. We each play a huge role in the group. Trish is the rebelious bad girl of the group, Kira is the fashionista who will not hesitate to break a nail when it comes to her friends, Dez is that one person every group of friend just absolutely needs and adores, Trent is just like Ty. He's very protective of me, Kira, and Trish. More Kira since that is his sister. Then there's me the goody two shoes, who's there to break up fights yet is someone everyone looks up to despite the fact she's barely 5'6.

"Ally get up!" Ty yelled. Oh yeah I forgot nobody ever calls me Alexis. Ty will call me Lexi and so will Trent. "Ty I've been up for an hour!" I yelled back laughing. I have though. I got up at 6:00, took a shower, got dressed, and sat on my bed. I had on a hot pink tank top, some skinny jeans, some pink coverses, and I had my hair up in a high ponytail. I put on some gold eyeshadow and some lipgloss. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs. "Come on it's the first day of school don't wanna be late do you?" He asked tossing me an apple. I caught it and ran out to his car. On the way to school I looked at him. "Rone." I said sweetly. "Alls you only ever call me that when you want something, what's up?" He asked chuckling. "I'm dating Dallas." I muttered making him slam on the breaks. "I'm sorry what?" He asked. "Look, it was bound to happen sooner or later." I said. "Yeah but- Alls your my little sister." He whined. "Yeah and he's mi novio. Please just don't do anything stupid please for me?" I asked. He sighed and started driving again. "Okay but if he does anything stupid I'm going to beat his ass. How long has this been going on anyway?" He asked. I scratched the back of my head. "Um t-two years." I stuttered nervously. We pulled up in the school parking lot. He shut off the engine and looked at me.

"Why didn't I know about this?" He asked. "I don't know. It's been floating around the school since we started dating. You had two years Ty." I sad he nodded. "Have you kissed him yet?" He asked. I nodded. He sighed. "If it makes you feel any better I'm still um, pure." I said making him sigh in relief. "And I had my first kiss at 10." I finished. "That doesn't, by who?" He asked. "Dez." I said. His eyes went from mad to confused. "I thought he was..." I nodded. "He is we were just trying something out." I said. "I'm gonna kill that nigga." He mumbled. I gasped and half giggled. I slapped him on the chest. "Ty!" I exclaimed. "What I can say it you can't" He said sticking his tongue out. Ty's dad is black but he left my mom before Ty was even born. "Ty not that I don't enjoy our conversations but can I get to class?" I giggled. He unlocked my door. "Wait I cant pick you up I have football practice with Trent today." He said sadly. I smiled. "Well we can walk. School started back meaning the crew will be over a lot." I said. He nodded and I got out. I walked in immediately greeted by everyone, like I said everyone looks up to me. As I got to my locker I heard my group walking towards me.

"Hey Ally." Trish said. "Hey chica." Kira said. "Hey Lee." Dez said. "Hey sexy Lexi." Trent said making me turn around and punch him in the chest, to which he actually said it hurt. I giggled. "Why do you call me that?" I asked. He smirked. "Because you are." He said winking. "Trent I'm gonna beat your ass! Don't hit on Ally. You know what I'm just gonna let Saph do that. Speaking of which hey Sapphire!" Kira yelled. "Shakira shush!" Trent said making Dez laugh. Kira turned to him. "Dez you know that's my name why do you laugh everytime you hear it?" She asked angrily. "Because we rarely ever hear each other's full names so it's funny." He said laughing. "Okay Dezmond." Kira said making Trish crack up. "Oh shut it Patrisha." Dez said making me giggle. "What are you laughing at Alexis?" Trish asked. "Nothing." I said. Suddenly Trent started laughing. "Oh you have no place to laugh Trentaviaun ." I said. Trent immediately stopped laughing. Suddenly we all busted out laughing. We do this every year on the first day of school. Well Trent calls me Sexy Lexi on a daily basis but still. Oh yeah by the way Sapphire is Trent's girlfriend and baby mama. Kira, Trish, and Trent went to go talk to Saph while I stayed and talked to Dez.

"So Lee are you gonna sign up for anything this year?" Dez asked. "Um, just cheerleading. Last year was too much." I said. He nodded. "What about you?" I asked. "Well I thought about joining the football team but with the way I'm built that wouldn't have ended well for me." He said. "Well there are gonna be a lot of caliente guys on the team this year." I said nudging his arm making him turn a bright pink. "Lee callate por favor." He said. (Lee please shut up). "Dez calm down it's a joke. Anyway did you ask Elliot out yet?" I asked. He shook his head. "No I haven't got the balls to ask him yet." He said. Okay before you ask and if you aren't piecing the puzzle yet, yes Dez is gay. That's why he isn't (or wasn't in Ty's book) a threat of being my boyfriend. "Well if you don't have balls then he's in for a huge surprise if he says yeah." I said making him laugh a little. The bell rung. "See you at lunch Lee." He said. I walked in my calculus class and sat in my chair. "Okay class welcome back." Everyone groaned. "We will be talking about geometry today. First rule is..." Suddenly the door busted open and someone walked in.

He had dark hazel eyes, a white wife beater, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. He had dirty blonde hair and had on a grey beanie. He was easily 6'0. "You're late." Mr. Gonzales said. "I'm aware." The boy said. His voice was deep, husky, and mysterious. That little comment had made the entire class laugh. "New kid?" Mr. Gonzales asked. "Well look who's observant." He said rolling his eyes in a manly way. Okay I'm not gonna lie, this kid is kinda cute. "Gotta name newby?" He asked. "Austin, straight from Cali." He said. "Well Austin, why don't you take a seat next to Alexis." Mr. Gonzales said. I flinched at my name immediately looking at the teacher in a warning way, to which he put his hands up in surrender. "Ally, I mean." He corrected. Austin sat next to me. I looked at him. "Welcome to Marino High." I said. He sighed. "Fuck off." He said. I shrugged and turned my attention back to the teacher. As always I had finished my work before everyone else, even the teacher. So I put my headphones in and started drawing. I've been drawing for as long as I can remember, people have tried to buy them but if I draw something it's not out of boredom it's because what i'm drawing means something to me.

Right now I was drawing a very detailed picture of the locket my dad gave me the day I was born. I mean I'm wearing it but still. I've never taken this locket off a day in my life. Like seriously every picture i'm in i'm wearing the locket from the day I was born and my dad put it around my neck to today the picture Ty took of me before we left for school (another first day of school ritual). The bell rung and I got up to grab my backpack. I bent down to grab it and walked to the door which is when I ran smack into Austin. "Sorry." I said. "Whatever. By the way did I mention blue was my favorite color?" He asked winking before walking away making me blush. He's talking about the blue lace bra I'm wearing. Good thing he didn't see the matching cheekies. I had every class with him except gym. I went to lunch, grabbed my tray, and sat at the table. "Did you see the new kid?" Kira asked. "Yeah. He didn't say his name though which is a shame he's hot." Trish said. Dez rolled his eyes. "I'm telling Jase. Your boyfriend won't be to happy you're calling other guys hot" Trent said. "I was just saying damn!" She exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"Austin." I said. "What was that Lee?" Dez asked. "His name is Austin. He said it in calc. He also said he's from Cali but he didn't say where in Cali, and um I don't think he likes me." I said. "You talked to him?" Dez asked excitedly. I giggled. "Dez stop fangirling." I said. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever just answer the question Lee." He said. "Okay, okay. Well I said Welcome to Marino High and he told me to um f off." I said. Dez looked shocked. "I still think he's absolutely cheetahlicious." Kira said. We all looked at her. I giggled a little. "Hunk alert." Kira said making me laugh as Trent glared at her. I looked back and sure enough there Austin was. He walked outside the doors though. I shrugged. Then blushed as I remembered the comment he made about my bra. "Alls why are you blushing?" Kira asked. "He saw my bra earlier." I said. "Que?!" They all yelled making the whole cafeteria look at us. "Callate." I said. "I bent over to grab my backpack and he seen my bra. Of course I wouldn't have known that until he said anything." I said. "What'd he say?" Trent asked playing the over protective brother role again. I giggled "He said 'did I mention blue was my favorite color?' " I said. "I'm telling Ty." He said. "No please don't Dez is already on his list please don't." I said. "Wait what the hell? What did I do?" Dez asked. I busted out laughing. "Calm down baby boy. He's just a little upset that his little sis already had her first kiss." I said. He started laughing.

Finally we're at the end of the school day which is chemistry. And guess who my partner is? You got it Austin. Suddenly the bell rings and me, Austin and a couple other people got up. "Everybody sit down the bell don't dismiss you I do." Mrs. Chamile said. I sighed loudly knowing what I was about to say would probably get me in trouble but I was tired of her doing this. "Well the bell dismisses you so can I leave now?" I asked making the class gasp at me doing that then laugh at what I said, I even heard Austin chuckle. She looked at me stunned but nodded. I pushed into the hallway only to be stopped by a tall blonde who I recognized immediately. "The princess grew a backbone?" He questioned. I looked at him confused. "Princesa?" I asked. He sighed. "No I said princess." He corrected making me laugh. "Wow, have you considered taking spanish? Because last time I checked princesa means princess." I said. Where is this courage coming from?

"My bad I don't speak taco bell." He chuckled. "Escucha lo he tenido hasta aqui con ustedes. Una cosa mas y me van a Trent y Tyrone y confiar en que no quiere meterse con ellos. Son super protectora y hara cualquier cosa whien se trata de mi y mis amigos." I said angrily. (Listen to what I had up here with you. One more thing and I'll get Trent and Tyrone and trust you don't want to mess with them. They are super protective and will do anything When it comes to me and my friends.) "Whoa calm down princess. I have no idea what you said but it didn't sound like it was nice. Man I really get under your skin huh?" He asked. "You irritate me yes." I said honestly making him chuckle. "Well that's too bad." He said in a sarcastic voice. "By crip." He said walking off. I gasped. "That doesn't count!" I yelled.

line break Ally's house and hour later Ally's POV (duh)

"Anyway yeah I feel bad. It seems like ever since he walked in my mood took a change for the worst." I said. Me, Kira, and Trish were sitting on my bed while Dez was in my bathroom taking a shower. We hear the water shut off and some moving around. "Lee is my shirt and pants still out there?" He asked. I looked at my ironing board. "Yeah Dez they're exactly where you left them." I said laughing. "Okay." He said. We heard the doorknob twisting but we were all on our phones. "Anyway, I don't give a fuck. He's hella sexy, 6'0, and when we were in gym today he took off his shirt and this nigga had an 8 pack. Bonus!" He said making me giggle. **(A/N: Okay let's change Dez a little. He's black and clombian like Tyrone only Dez is lighter he also has black hair instead of red, and his eyes are hazel instead of blue. Got it? Okay let's go.)** "Hey Lee can you hand me that towel." He asked. I grabbed the towel by me and threw it to him. I looked up and nudged Kira who looked up and nudged Trish. We were all looking at Dez who was in his white boxers and matching socks. I've never seen him without a shirt before and I'm not gonna lie he's ripped, he kinda looks like Ty only without the chest piece. "He wouldn't be the only one." I said. Yeah he has a freaking 8 pack. AWESOME! He looked up and smiled. "I'm gon need you to put all that chocolate away if I can't have none." Kira said making me and Trish laugh. Dez pointed a finger at her. "You wrong." He said laughing.

"Hot damn Dez you've been packing and 8 pack for- how long have you had an 8 pack?" Trish asked making him laugh. "Since I was 8 ironically enough." He said. Suddenly his phone buzzed. His eyes widened and he dove for it but I ran track last year so I was to quick for him. "Ah, ah, ah. Bestfriend code. Who were you expecting D?" I asked. "Elliot." He said. I smiled and opened his phone. "Wait can I?" I asked still being me. He nodded and sat at the end of my bed. "Okay. Kir don't attack him." I said making her fall back against my pillows. I opened the text. **Hey look, when I asked you out I didn't exactly think through when and where, um give me a call and we can sort that out. ~ Eli.** I looked at Dez. "He asked you out?" I asked smirking. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. What'd he say?" He asked. I smirked. "Bestfriend code, girls get him. I have a phone call to make." I said running downstairs. Soon I hear them holding him back. I took a deep breath and clicked on his contact (which was Eli with the heart emoji btw. So cute) He picked up on the second ring.

 **Elliot/** Ally/ _**Elliot talking to someone else**_

 **Hey Dez.**

Um nope try again.

 **Let me guess, best friend code?**

Yep how'd you know.

 **I have two sisters. Trust me I know. Which friend is this?**

Ally.

 **Oh yeah my brother said something about you today. Are you really a crip? Because I've seen you around school and you actually look really nice and sweet.**

Is your brother Austin by any chance.

 **Yep, just came back from Cali yesterday how'd you know?**

He called me that earlier. He saw my blue bra by accident. Not the point. Anyway before we get into this I have one more question about Austin.

 **It's starting to sound like you like him or somethin but shoot.**

What part of Cali is he from exactly.

 **Compton why?**

D-D-Did you say Compton?

 **Yeah I did. Are you okay?**

Huh? Oh yeah i'm fine. Okay so first off when in the heck did you ask D out?

 **Um today when he came to watch tryouts. I caught him staring at me, I've been wanting to ask him out for a while though.**

Okay. What did you have planned? Cliche or Totally romantic?

 **Um both.**

Awww! Okay so how about tonight at 8 seeing how it's only 6. That's when the sun starts setting. You guys can do a picnic on the beach.

 **Wow that's really good. Thanks.**

No hay problema. I mean no problem.

 **It's okay I understand spanish, I took it for 8 years. Austin, Abigail, and Angel on the other hand don't.**

Your the only E congrats.

 **Thanks but that's because my dad named me.**

Well still. Anyway if things go um further, i'm just letting you know now Dez has an 8 pack.

 **Awesome. Wait how'd you know?**

Um he's up in my room changing.

 **You seen him naked?**

What? No! He took a shower and came out in boxers and socks. The first time i've seen him without a shirt and you better act fast Kira's making a move.

 **Ha! Oh crap they knocked the wind out of this dude.**

Who?

 **Um I think his name is Tyrone.**

Oh shoot, that's my brother is he okay?

 **Um yeah he's back up. When he gets home he may be a little sore though. Speaking of sore Angel just came out on the field limping, with her the quarter back not to far behind.**

Dallas?

 **Um yeah Dallas Ocean why?**

That's my b-boyfriend.

 **Oh shit. Are you gonna dump him?**

Not yet. We are like the school's power couple. If he keeps this up maybe. Just don't let him know I know please.

 **Gotcha. _Hey bro what's up._**

Who is it?

 **It's Austin.** ** _Bro can you hold up i'm on the phone._** **Okay so tell him to wear something casual nothing too fancy.**

Got it.

 _ **Bro that's you. Yeah he just called number 69.**_

Haha 69!

 **Hey you're supposed to be a good girl.**

I'm a good girl not a saint.

 ** _Nah it's his friend Ally. She is not a crip. Hey don't be so mean. Ain't yo ass posed to be on the damn field._**

It's cool. Tell him just cause he's was crip don't mean I am.

 **How...how in the hell did you know that?**

I'll explain later. Actually can I save your number?

 **Yeah go ahead. Ally I gotta go they're callin me out on the field.**

Okay Ell. I'll have him ready by 8.

 **Kk. I'm liking the nickname by the way.**

Bet. Bye Ell.

 **Bye Ally.**

Line break 2 hours later Ally's POV

A car pulled up outside just as I was getting a text. **Ally can you come outside for just a second? ~ Eli.** I walked outside forgetting I was wearing a royal blue silk nighty that goes to my thigh. As I walked up to the green convertible Austin hopped out the driver seat, keys in hand. He smirked as he walked up to me. "And you claim you're not a crip." He said. I smirked back. "I'm not. You were." I said. His eyes widened. "How did you know that?" He growled. "Funny Eli asked me the same thing." I said. He glared at me before Eli opened the passenger door and got out walking up to me. He gave me a hug. "Don't kill Austin okay?" He asked. I giggled. "No promises. By the way if you do decide to go all the way with Dez be careful okay?" I asked. He snorted. "Always. I mean i'm a virgin but still." He said. I giggled. "Me too." I said. "And nah I'm not breaking up with Dallas...yet." I said. "Hey princess, is this Dez's date or yours?" Austin asked. We pulled back and Eli looked at me. "No promises. Take care of my baby boy okay?" I asked. He nodded. Austin tossed him the keys. "Wreck my car, i'll kick your ass." He said. We went in side and Dez left with Eli.

"Kira, Trish this is my enemy Austin. Austin this is my bestfriend Trish and my future sister-in-law Kira." I said. "Alls for the last time. Tyrone doesn't like me." She said sadly. "Kira that's bull crap." I said. "Prove it." She challenged. I shrugged and grabbed my phone out of the waistband of the lace midnight blue cheekers i'm wearing. I went to my contacts and clicked on Bubba and put it on speaker. "Okay everyone shh." I said.

 **Tyrone/** Ally/ _**Ty talking to Trent/** Ally talking to Trish, Kira, or Austin_

 **Hey baby girl wassup?**

Nada. Hey where are you?

 **Um, I'm spending the night a Trent's all week. It's you bts sleepover week i'm not dealing with that shit again this year.**

Haha! Anyway do you like Kira?

 **Lexi we've been through this shit a million times. Yes I like Kira.** _ **Bro shut up your the first person I ever told.**_

But just like a friend right?

 **Hell no! I'm seriously thinking about asking her out I don't care i'm a year and a half older than her I mean look at Kylie and Tyga! _Hahaha! Nigga shut up you ain't nike._** **Lex this nigga over here yelling "Do it! Just do it!"**

Sorry Ty but I gotta agree with Trent on this one. You've liked her since we were in 3rd grade. Grow some balls and ask her out already.

 **Yeah I would. Except I don't have her number and Trent's phone is dead.**

Yeah but you do remember she's over here right?

 **Oh well then hand her fine ass the phone.**

 _Oh I'm abut to tell him._ Ty you do realize not only are you on speaker but Kira, and Trish are in the living room with me right?

 **Alexis Willow Dawson I'm gonna beat your ass! Are you fucking kidding me? _She had me on speaker the whole time. Yeah she is. I don't know._ Wait where's Dez?**

On a date with Elliot. Oh that reminds me Austin's here until they get back since Eli is his brother.

 **Who the fuck is Austin? _Oh forreal? Should I be worried? Ha! Yeah I don't think so either._ Tell him I said wassup**

He can hear you. He said nothin much waiting on his brother to stop anal fuc- _No I will not say that!_

 **Oh I heard what he said and that was pretty damn funny. Alls you gotta grow some balls** **and stop acting like such a fucking princesa all the damn time.**

Well 1, I'm a girl so it's gonna be hard to grow balls. 2, Next person that calls me that is getting kicked in theirs. _Austin I already don't like you I wouldn't push it._

 **How in the hell did this go from me asking Kira out to you kicking Austin in the balls?**

I have no idea but just do it.

 **Okay okay. Kira will you go out with me?**

 _Oh now you wanna act shy? Just answer the damn question!_ She said yeah.

 **Yeah I heard. Lexi did you just cuss?**

Yep. She was stalling and I was irritated. You know I've been acting different today.

 **Piense Austin tuvo algo que ver con eso? (Think Austin had something to do with that?)**

I wouldn't be too shocked. _Oh callate Austin! Ew gross Kir that's my brother!_

 **Did Kira just call me cheetahlicious? Not that i'm complaing but who says that? _Obviously nigga!_** **I gotta go mijita. Call you tomorrow.**

Okay. Bye

 **Bye. _Trent if you call my sister Sexy Lexi one more time I'm kicking YOU in the balls._**

And with that he hung up. About an hour later there was a car pulling up. Us being nosy we rushed to the window. Elliot walked Dez to the door. I already knew that they had done "it" because Dez's outfit was different. His shirt was in the pocket of his khaki shorts which were unzipped, his hair was messed up, and his beanie was no where to be seen. Also I wasn't looking for them but I couldn't see his boxers either. He gently kissed Eli before knocking on the door. I looked at them. "I'm going to give Eli the first degree before you guys leave Austin. Don't try and stop me either." I said. He simply smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it." He said. I rolled my eyes and went outside. "Dez go in the house." I said. "Lee don't kill mi novio." Dez begged. I smiled at the fact that they had DTR'd so fast. Then again they did just have sex. Hahaha! That's exactly what Austin said that I wouldn't say only he used the words anal and another word I really don't want to say considering I had already cussed once tonight.

"I promise." I said. I walked up to him. "Well will I be going to Austin's funeral?" He asked. I smiled. "Nope. I didn't kill him, surprisingly." I said. He smiled. "Thank you that must've been tough." He said. I shook my head. "Not really, I mean he said a couple things when I was on the phone with Ty but that's it." I said. He smiled. "Um thanks for helping out here. Me and Dez had a great time. He really does have an 8 pack." He said laughing. I nodded. "Yeah. By the way, that was my beanie and I want it back, you can keep his boxers." I said. He blushed. "So you noticed that huh?" He asked. I nodded. "I also noticed your brother flirting with me half the damn night too." I said making him laugh. "Yeah if he starts out mean to a girl then starts like doing the shit he does to you all day it means he likes them. Which means..." He started. "He likes me?" I asked. He nodded. "I'll see if I can get him to admit it tonight then tell you tomorrow." He said. I nodded and gave him a hug then went back inside. We listen to Dez tell everything about his date and he even described the sex on the beach which he said was comfortably uncomfortable. Then we went to sleep. But that one thing came back to my mind. He likes me?

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! This is the first chapter and I think it's pretty damn good. Please review.**

 **~Sapphire (my actual name)**


	2. Steal your heart part 1

Ally's POV

My alarm went off and I groaned and pulled the cover over my head. Dez tapped me and I sat up. I really do like school but the fact that we stayed up till 4:00 this morning talking is really taking a toll on me. Soon we got everyone up and we started getting dressed. And I decided to tease Austin solo un poco (only a little). I put on my blue lace bra, and matching thong. What they're comfortable? And no i'm not a crip I just love blue. Then I put on my blue spaghetti strap tank top that goes just above my belly button. I put on some skinny jeans, some blue converses, and a blue belt. I just decided to go even further with the teasing. I curled my hair and put on a blue bandana, I used sparkly blue eyeshadow and some red lipstick. This outfit took me 20 minutes to get together so I was the last one downstairs. I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs. "Damn Alls you look hot." Kira said making me smile. "But um, what's with the blue? Is there a crip convention?" She asked a little worried. I immediately shook my head. "No, no. Calm down trust me if there was I wouldn't be wearing this. Remember what happened to me, Trent and Tyrone?" I asked. She nodded. What happened to us, and why I got so nervous when Ell said Austin came from Compton yesterday is totally related and I promise you will find out later.

"No this is just for a little tease." I said. She nodded and we all walked to school. When we got there I was immediately greeted by everyone. The rest of the group split up and I walked to my locker. I was getting my sketchbook when suddenly a pair of arms wrap around me. I close my locker and turn around. "Hey Dallas." I said. He smiled. "Hey baby. Kiss?" He asked. I shook my head. "Not today. I'm not in the mood." I said. "Well may I say. You look beautiful in your favorite color." He said before walking off. I smiled and went back to my locker. I grabbed my sketchbook, my pencil case, and my english lit textbook. I close my locker door only to see Austin standing there which scared the freak out of me. I screamed and he instantly put his hand over my mouth. I licked his hand and he wiped it on his pants. Holy crap he looks even sexier. He was wearing a white wife beater, some khaki shorts, and some jordans. Once again he was wearing that grey beanie. He smirked at me. "Princess are you sure your not a crip?" He asked. I smiled. "Mmm, last time I checked nope." I said. "Oh then what's with all the blue?" He asked. I smiled. "Well it is my favorite color." I said. "Mine too." He said. "Oh trust me I know." I said smirking. His smirk faded. "You never did tell me how you found out." He said. I smirked. I put all my stuff in my backpack then put my backpack on. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked walking off. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and spun me back. "Yeah I would." He said. He looked at my lips then licked his. He started to lean in. Oh crap.

"Hey, hey, hey." Dez chimed. Saved by the bell. I turned around and seen Dez and Ell. I walked up to Ell and hugged him. "Saved by the bell." I whispered in his ear making him chuckle. "Yeah I seen that too. And he did admit it last night. I'll send you the video later." He whispered back. I pulled back nodded. He looked at my outfit. "You do know he's gonna tease you about it all day right?" Ell asked. I nodded. "That's actually what got us in that position. I'll text you later." I said. And with that the bell rung. Off to english lit. When we got there Austin of course sat next to me. They were reading Romeo and Juliet. I gave up and decided to finish the drawing of my locket. Suddenly I hear a ruler on my desk making my head snap up. "Ms. Dawson am I boring you?" Ms. Bouvier asked. "Yep." I said popping the P making the entire class laugh. "Well try and pay attention.." I started drawing again not wanting to hear her lecture. Suddenly she banged her hands on my desk. "I am speaking to you!" She yelled. "And I'm ignoring you! But your to dumb and naive to see that!" I yelled back earning shocked gasps and laughter from the class. The teacher looked at me. "What did you say?" She asked angrily? "You heard me. You know what I'm outta here." I said getting my stuff. "You have no valid reasoning for leaving my class." She said. I turned around and glared at her. Well it turns out people do change people because what I'm about to say and do definitely didn't come from my courage but from the outfit, which I wouldn't have worn if I didn't want to tease someone. And I wouldn't want to tease someone if he didn't come into my life so yeah people change people.

"Is not wanting to be here valid enough for you? I mean we all know how the book ended! They both ended up dying because Romeo couldn't control his sexual needs and desires, which is probably what's gonna be the death of most of the guys in this class, their girlfriends killing them because of cheating, but that's not my point. My point is we learned this last year. We don't want or need to go over it again! And I don't know about everyone else but I read this book in 3rd grade and it's my favorite book, but it gets old when the teacher's make you read it every single year! Try a new book for once. God just because you're miserable and depressed because your husband left you don't mean you gotta make everyone else miserable and depressed too." I said before walking out of the class.

I walked outside to the parking lot. Right when I got outside what's the first thing I see? Dez and Elliot making out against Austin's car. I walk up to them. "You know I don't think your brother would be to happy if he walked out and seen this." I said laughing. They pulled apart and looked at me, Elliot slightly blushing. "What are you guys doing out here anyway?" I asked. "3 free periods." Dez said. I nodded. Me, Dez, Trent, Tyrone, Kira, and Trish all share 2 out of the 3 free periods we have. I mean I have 4 but still. "What about you?" Ell asked. "Oh I stor-" I was cut off by Ell's phone ringing. **Fuck the police coming straight from the underground.** Ell sighed. "That would be Austin." He said. I raised my eyebrow. "Austin's ringtone is N.W.A fuck the police?" I asked. He nodded. "Put it on speaker." Dez said. We looked at him confused. "Bestfriend code." Dez simply said. "You think I like him?" I asked. Dez shook his head. "No baby girl. I know you like him. Ell speaker." He said and Ell nodded.

 **Austin/** Elliot/ _**Ally/**_ ***** What's happening while they're talking. *****

Yo wassup?

 **Not a damn thing. I mean I'm walking around since it's my free period but still.**

Oh okay. Wait why did you call me exactly?

 **Oh yeah! Did you hear what princess did today?** ***** I rolled my eyes at him calling me that thin bit my lip to supress a laugh at where this is going. *****

Nope. What'd she do?

 **She told off Ms. Bouvier then stormed out of class. I didn't think she had it in her. *** Ell smirked at me. *****

Me either. What'd she say?

 **She called her dumb and naive, then said Romeo and Juliet died because Romeo couldn't control his sexual needs and desires, then said hat's probably how some of the guys in this class will die, their girls killing them for cheating. Which personally I think is true. Then she called her out on her divorce.**

No way! ***** Elliot smiled at me laughing making me shrug *****

 **Yeah she did. I thought she was a preppy little princess when she was an undercover badass.**

Yeah. I think so too. ***** I smiled a little *****

 **Plus, I think she looks incredibly fucking sexy in blue. *** My mouth dropped while Ell mouthed "told you" and winked *****

Austin be careful. That's why you moved back to Miami remember?

 **Yeah yeah. I really want to be friends though. I'm gonna ask her but I can't find her anywhere.**

Are you in the school?

 **Yep.**

Well that's why then.

 **Huh?**

 _ **Hey Austin. So you like my little teaser outfit? Good to know.**_

 **Are you shitting me? You were fucking teasing me with that outfit?**

 _ **Yep. And my favorite color is blue.**_

 **Mine is too.**

 _ **Oh I know, I know.**_

 **Oh yeah you never did tell me how you found out.**

 _ **Wouldn't you like to know?**_

 **Yeah I would.**

 ** _De ja vu much? That was a little weird._**

 **Speak for yourself. *** I looked at Ell with widened eyes and mouthed "Hallway." to which he smirked *****

 **Anyway Ell you and Dez stop making out against my car. I looked out the window on the way to calc and seen you to basically swallowing each other's tongues. Of course that was before princess walked out.**

 _ **Watch it.**_

 **My bad princess.**

 ** _perra estúpida (Stupid bitch)_**

Hahaha! Alls, just cause you say it in spanish doesn't mean you didn't say it.

 **What'd she say?**

She called you a stupid bitch.

 **In spanish? Okay, but I thought I told her I don't speak taco bell.**

 _ **Fuck you Austin.**_

 **We all know you want to princess. *** Ell and Dez looked at me while I blushed furiously and bit my lip making them smile. *****

 _ **I-I uh, I...**_

 **You okay?**

 _ **Y-yeah. Um see you later Austin.**_ ***** I nervously handed the phone back to Elliot. ***** _  
_

Bro we'll see you at lunch.

 **Gotcha. Bye Eli. Bye Ally**

 _ **B-Bye.**_

Bye.

Ell put his phone in his pocket and crossed his arms over his chest smirking at me. "Ally?" Ell asked dragging out the y in my name. "Whaty?" I asked. "What was the stuttering about?" He asked smirking. I blushed again. "H-H-He wasn't w-wrong." I stuttered burying my face in my hands. "Alexis Willow Dawson!" Dez exclaimed making me flinch. My head snapped up. "Dezmond Hatfield Wade if you ever call me by my full name again I will castrate you! And don't even fucking judge me i'm a teenage girl and he's totally hot!" I screeched. My hand instantly flew to my mouth an those last words. They both smirked and high fived each other. I sighed. "This was a set up huh?" I asked. They nodded. "Dammit!" I yelled. Dez smiled. "Whoa Lee you've been cussing all day." He said making me nod. "Yeah, I guess people have to stop calling me princesa." I said smirking. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me into an embrace. Thing is they weren't Dallas', Tyrones, or even Trent's. "Nope. I like calling you princess, crip." He whispered in my ear. "F-fuck off Austin." I stuttered struggling against his hold. "Nope." He said. "Ell, Dez." He said. They nodded and left. "You're leaving me here? With him?" I yelled making them laugh. Suddenly Austin flipped us so that my back was against his car and he was in front of me his hands on either side of me.

"Being here with me wouldn't be _so_ bad would it?" He asked smirking. "Seeing as how you find me totally hot and all." He said. I sighed. "A-A-Austin. Look you're an incredibly secy bad boy. And if I wasn't scared you'd hurt me and if you weren't from Compton I would try to get with you since my boyfriend's a douche. But y-you don't even like me." I said. He sighed now. "I may seem like a huge bad boy but that would be the whole reason I moved back to Miami. And you're so fragile and sweet that I wouldn't even dream about hurting you. And bullshit. Who the fuck told you I don't?" He asked. "Well for one you just about insult me everyday. And two, Aus I would love to be friends, maybe even more one day just not right now." I said. He nodded and kissed my forehead. He nodded. "Just you wait princess. I'm gonna steal your heart." He said smirking. He walked away. "You already have." I whispered.

So before my next free period I have gym. I changed into my gym outfit which was just shorts and a tank top. I put my hair in a high ponytail. When I got out of the locker room everyone was lined up to play dodgeball. On my team was Kira, Elliot, and Dallas. on the other team was Angel, Trish and Austin? What in the hell? I guess his schedule changed. Lucky me! Suddenly someone walked in. She had a light tan, flawless skin, ocean blue eyes, and beautiful long hair which was somewhere in between dirty blonde and brown. I mean her hair was long but not as long as mine. Her hair was to the middle of her back. And looking she had a tattoo on her collar bone. Mine when it's in a ponytail is that long, when it's not it's to my mid thigh. I often sit on my hair. As soon as she walked in Austin's eyes widened. His eyes showed something i've never seen from him...fear.

"Class this is Cassidy Marcina. She's from California." Mr. Jones said. And there we go. I'm guessing she has something to do with him leaving Cali.

Austin's POV

The whole fucking reason I left Compton is in this damn school. "You'll be on team B Ms. Marcina." Mr. Jones said. Fan-fucking-tastic. As soon as she walked over here I grabbed her by the arm. "Cass what are you doing here?" I growled. "I wanted to come see my Austykins. Plus my mom moved me back down here." She said. "1, We are not dating anymore and don't ever call me that again. 2,Cassidy do you not realize the whole fucking reason I left Compton was because your slutty ass almost got me killed?!" I whisper yelled. She rolled her eyes. "Yea Austin I do but that doesn't have anything to do with me being back down here. And plus I said sorry like a million times." She said. "Cassidy I was fucking shot. I was in a coma for god's sake. Sorry isn't gonna cut it. Just let me know now. Did you bring any of that gang shit back down here with you? Because I dropped out i'm done." I asked. She shook her head fast. I let out a sigh of relief.

Ally's POV

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Ell. He looked up. "Look he'll tell you what he wants to tell you. And I would but it's not my place or my story to tell." He said. I nodded. "Okay let's do this." Coach said. He blew the whistle and everyone ran and grabbed a ball. Austin threw one at me but I ducked. I threw one at Trish. "Sorry mijita!" I yelled. "I didn't wanna play anyway!" She yelled back making me laugh. After a while it was just me on my team and just Austin and Cassidy on his team. I realized my shoe was untied so I bent down and tied it. I looked up and seen a ball flying towards me and caught it with one hand. I stood up and Austin smirked at me. He went and sat down. Now it's just me and this Cassidy chick. She threw a ball at me and I dropped into a split instantly dodging it. Austin looked shocked at my flexibility. I threw one at her and she did a backbend. She threw one at me and I did a backtuck, catching the ball mid air, then landing in a split. The entire gym went crazy. And Austin's mouth was touching the ground. After that I went back to the locker room and changed afterwards was my free period.

I walked to my locker and grabbed my sketch book and pencil case. Then I went outside and sat on the grass and started drawing. Suddenly I heard people sit by me. I looked up and seen Trent, Tyrone, Kira, Trish, Dez, Elliot, and Austin. "Wow baby girl. It seems like your drawings get better everyday." Ty said making me smile. "Is that your locket?" He asked. I looked at my paper then at my neck and nodded. "Hey do you think you can do my next tattoo design?" He asked I smiled. "I did the other one didn't I?" I asked. Yes I designed his chest piece. "Yo Lexi can you do me one?" Trent asked. I laughed. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. "Sign if you want me to design a tattoo for you then put where." I said. Trent, Ty, Trish, and Dez signed. "Kira you've wanted a tattoo forever." I said. She nodded and signed. To my surprise Austin signed. "Okay so Trish want's a chest piece, Kira wants a sleeve, Austin wants a sleeve, Ty wants a skull on one arm and a scorpian on the other, Dez wants an arm piece, and Trent wants a chest piece connected to a sleeve. Okay got it. The designs should be done by Sunday night. You guys can go get the tattoos Monday but, I wanna be there since I did draw them." I said. They all nodded. "Rone." I said. He sighed. "Yes Lex, you can get a tattoo." He said. I smiled. "Yay! Wait how many?" I asked since I had 4 in mind. "As many as you want but it'll hurt since your a tattoo virgin and all." Ty said. I nodded.

Line skip Sunday night Ally's POV

Okay so I finished all of the tattoo designs, even the ones I want. Now I called everyone over to look at them. As if on cue everyone walked into my room. I handed them all their designs. "Well? Come on don't be shy about it." I said. "Alls that's amazing." Kira said. They all nodded in agreement. "Well we can go get them tomorrow." I said. "Lexi what are you getting?" Ty asked. "I'm getting 4. And you'll see them well um three of them when i'm finished. The 4rd one i'll show you but you have to remember you asked to see it." I said. They nodded. "Well I'm heading back To Trent's. Wait so we come back here then split into two cars?" Ty asked. "Nope, after school You, Trent, Ell, and Dez get in your car. Then me, Kira, Trish and, Austin will get in his car then we'll go" I said. They nodedd. "Kay. Bye Lexi, bye Kira, bye Trish, bye Dez, bye Ell, bye Austin!" Ty yelled. "Bye." We all yelled back. "Bye Kira, bye Austin, bye Trish, bye Dez, bye Ell, bye Sexy Lexi." Trent yelled making us laugh. "Bye." We yelled. Suddenly I heard Trent groan. "What'd I say?" Ty said. I giggled. "Movie night?" Kira suggested. "Yeah you guys go ahead. I need to talk to Austin for a second." I said. They nodded and left. "What's up Alls?" He asked. "Look before I start this, what happened in Compton?" I asked seriously. He sighed. "I was in a gang. I was a crip. Things got a little out of hand with my ex Cassidy. She was sleeping around. Well one day she wouldn't do something one of the opposing gangs wanted her to do. So since she was my girl they came after me. They shot me and I was in a coma for a month. When I woke up I dropped outta the gang and came back home." He said. "Now I have a question for you." He said. "Shoot." I said.

"Why do you get so nervous everytime someone mentions Compton?" He asked. I sighed."Trent and Tyrone were crips since they were 14. Well we went to visit our cousin Malaysia in Compton and they got caught up. Well not only were they both shot but I was too. When I was in the hospital, they both decided it wasn't worth loosing me or Kira over so they dropped out, but I've been scared to go back to Compton ever since. And even though they dropped out, they both keep Glock-9's under their pillows. And..." I pulled mine out from under my pillow. "Ty gave me one just in case." I finished. He nodded. "Where's your parents?" He asked. I sighed. "My parent's died when I was 5. They were in the wrong neighborhood at the wrong time. It was a gang war going on and they were shot by a gang of bloods, hince why Ty decided to join the crips." I said. "Oh. Well what did you wanna talk to me about?" He asked making me sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Listen Austin. I've grown strong feelings for you over this last week. And although you said you feel the same way, I can't be in a fucking relationship unless I know for sure that they aren't gonna hurt me. Now tell me right here and right now will you hurt me? Because if so I'll walk." I said. He kissed me gently. "Never." He said. I'm falling. Falling for him.

We just watched the notebook which was Austin's choice believe it or not. I mean Kira, Trish, Dez, and Ell fall asleep but me and Aus are wide awake. We went back up to my room."Tell me how you found out I was a crip." Austin whined. I sighed. "Fine. You said your favorite color is blue when you saw my bra which is a lot of people's favorite color, then you kept calling me a crip and I got hella suspicious so when I got home I texted my cousin Jericho and asked if he knew someone named Austin, and he said yeah Austin was in our group before he left back to Florida." I said. "You know Jericho?" He asked making me giggle. "Yeah. That's Lay's brother." I said. He nodded. "You're sexy you know that?" He asked. I smiled. "Oh god. You saying shit like that doesn't help my feelings for you Aus." I said. He smirked and kissed me.

We fell back on my bed making out heavily. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly accepted. As his tongue roamed around my mouth I realized he has a fucking tongue ring. Before I knew it I had his shirt off and was working on his pants. He yanked my shirt and pants off in record time. He looked me up in down. "You didn't strike me as a lace kind of girl." He said making me smirk. "Well you thought wrong." I said. "Red lace at that? You're not what I expected princess." He said. "Red is just one of the many different colors of lace that I own." I said. "That is so fucking hot!" He said before kissing me again making me laugh in the kiss. I finally got his pants off. He pulled back. "And you have a belly button ring?" He asked making me nod. What? I wasn't always a princess. I got this last year for fun.

"God you turn me all the way on." He said making me giggle. Suddenly he started kissing and sucking _all_ over my neck. "I'm leaving hickies." He mumbled. "Go right the fuck ahead." I said in my state of bliss. Suddenly he bit down on my pressure point which made me moan and my body jerk up. "Looks like I found your sweet spot." He said. I nodded. He started kissing me again, then he kissed down my neck, to my chest, to my belly where he started playing with my belly button ring with his tongue ring. He licked all over my belly and went back to playing with my bellybutton ring. Then he licked his way down to the top of my underwear. He used his teeth to pick them up and he started to pull them down. "Stop!" I said. He looked up at me confused. He must've seen something in my eyes because he dropped the panties and crawled back up to me. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I-I'm a virgin." I said. He nodded in understanding. He laid back on the bed and I laid on his chest. He started playing with my hair. "Damn princess your hair is long." He said. I giggled. "Yeah it is. I'm not cutting it yet though." I said.

"Alls, I'm glad you walked into my life. If you didn't i'd probably the same old hoodrat I was back then." He said. I smiled. "Aus I'm so glad to have a friend like you." I said making him chuckle. "Listen princess, we're not friends." He said making me feel hurt. "I almost went down on you a minute ago, friends don't do that kind of shit baby. Plus you admit you had feelings for me. Now you gotta make a choice it's either me or him." He said. I nodded and sat up. "Okay but do I have to choose tonight?" I asked. He shook his head. I laid on his bare chest and fell asleep.

The next day Ally's POV

I hear giggling. I groaned and snuggled closer to Austin. "Take the picture Kira." Trish whispered. "Shakira Alaine, don't even think about it." I warned. "Too late." She said taking the picture then running downstairs. I groaned and sat up. "Austin wake up." I said making him wake up. "Hey princess." He said. He looked down at me. "Mmm, mmm, mmm. You know I did see a _lot_ when I lifted up that red lace." He said. I blushed then smirked. "Oh? And uh did you like what you seen?" I asked. He shuddered. "Liked? Try loved baby. And I really want to taste you." He said. Damn he already got me this wet and it's barely 8:00. I got up and closed the door. I grabbed his hand and slid my panties down to my knees. "We have time." I said. Although I was terrified. He took two fingers and ran them along my slit making my knees buckle. Then he put them in his mouth. He moaned. "Fuck. If you choose me, can I go down on you tonight? Princess you taste fucking delicious." He said. I thought about it. "Yeah." I said. He looked up. "Are you shitting me?" He asked. I laughed. "Nope." I said. "You're really letting me go down on you?" He asked. "Yep." I said. "What's the catch?" He asked. I shook my head. "Oh god I love you." He said walking up and kissing me. I giggled into the kiss, pulling up my underwear.

"Can you two quit making out so we can leave already?" Dez yelled. "Callate! We still have an hour!" I yelled back. "I really do have to get dressed." I said. He nodded and let go. I put on a royal blue tube top that stops two inches under my breasts, jean booty shorts, blue converses, my hair was striaght down, but wavy since it's naturally like that and I had the blue bandana on. I also had on my royal blue thong with the black rhinestones that goes just over my shorts and if I bend down you can really see it. I put on some smokey eye eyeshadow, some lip gloss, and of course my locket. Then I grabbed my black jacket, that in blue says Sexy Lexi on the back, and put it on but left it unzipped. Trent gave me that for my birthday last year. Then I went downstairs only to get wolf whistles from my friends. "Damn Lee. You look fine as hell." Dez said. Ell slapped him on the chest. "Well with the tattoos I'm getting I need something that won't squeeze too tight." I said making them nod.

We hopped walked to Austin's car when he face palmed. "Oh shit! I forgot I have to grab something from the house, but I don't want you guys to be late." He said. "We can walk." Trish said and we all nodded in agreement. "Are you guys sure?" He asked. We nodded and started walking. The walk to school was about 15 minutes. When we were in the parking lot Kira, Ell, Dez, and Trish all ran up to Trent and Ty. Right when I was about to walk over to them I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I instantly pushed them back and turned to face him. "What's wrong Allygator? Did that freak do something to make you mad?" He asked making me slap him. "Don't talk about my friend like that Dallas." I warned. He put his hands up in surrender. "So uh, how about we ditch school and head back to my place. Or if you don't want to wait. We always have my truck." He said winking making me slap him again. "Ouch. Why are you so violent today?" He asked. "It could be the fact that you're constantly trying to get in my pants, or the fact I'm so fucking done with you." I said. "What?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm done. I've been done." I said. "You think you can just leave this relationship like that?" He asked grabbing my wrist. Yep, he does this every time I try to end it. Usually i'm to scared to do anything but now I know, I'm in control of me. Not him.

"No Dallas. I know I can." I said snatching away from him. All of a sudden I felt a surge of anger rushing through me. "You've been an insignificant, chauvanist, asshole since the day I met you. The only reason I went out with your pathetic, sorry ass in the first place is because it's expected that the head cheerleader and the quaterback date, well I'm breaking that expectation now. Dallas Mario Ocean, We. Are. Through!" I yelled. By now the entire parking lot was watching us and it seems like everyone was in the parking lot. "Well I guess it's easy to get over one person by getting under another one right Ally?" He yelled making the entire crowd ohh. "What?" I asked half confused. "Well I damn sure didn't put those hickies on your neck. Hell you barely even let me kiss you. So..." He said. Did he really just call me out in the middle of the parking lot? Oh he went too far. I walked up to him and socked him dead in his jaw. "I know you're not trying to call me out in the middle of the parking lot when I can easily name 3 girls you slept with this week. And yeah we were in a heated make out but things didn't go farther because I didn't let it. Now i'm thinking I should have because he was about two seconds away from going down on me!" I yelled. Tyrone stepped up. "Que?" He asked. "Not now Ty." I growled. "Yee." He said in a scared voice.

"You know what. 6:00. Meet me back here. We're gonna have a rap battle." I said. "What Alls I thought we had plans for later." Kira whined. "I know that's why I said six. And we're gonna need an audiance to determine who's better so you guys come back too." I yelled before walking to Ty. "Alex, calm down." He said. "Whoa cool her eyes are hazel!" Dez exclaimed. "Yeah that happens when she's extremely pissed. Alexis do you hear me, calm down." He said slowly. I started to breathe. Slowly I could feel myself getting calmer. He was looking at my neck making me roll my eyes. "Oh I'm gonna kill him." Ty said. "Oh callate. You like him admit it." I said. He nodded. "I do. When he's not almost going down on my sister." He screeched making me smirk. "Rone, you know damn well I wasn't gonna be a virgin forever. Get over it." I said and he nodded. "Also I'm dying my hair before the rap battle seeing as we should be done with the tattoos by 4:30-5:00." I said he nodded. Suddenly I hear Dallas calling me a dumb slut. Ty started to walk to him but I beat him. "Hey Dallas?" I asked sweetly. "Oh you came to your senses and realized that you'll never do better than me?" He asked just as Austin's car was pulling up. Austin got out and walked over to the group who pointed at me making him turn around. He looked me in the eyes.

I smirked. "No I just wanted to tell you something." I said. "What would that be dollface?" He asked. I grabbed both of his shoulders and kneed him hard in the crotch making him fall to the ground. "Don't ever disrespect me or my friends again you stupid son of a bitch." I said flipping him off. I walked up to Austin wrapping my hands around his neck and he wrapped his hands around my waist. "So you made a choice?" He asked. I nodded. He started laughing. "Who did you choose?" He asked making everyone laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked before kissing him.

At the tattoo shop Ally's POV

Well I decided to go last since I'm getting 3 different tattoos. First was Ty, he whimpered through it. Then Trent, who actually cried. Then Dez who screamed, a lot. Then Trish who socked the dude twice. Then Kira who didn't realize they had even started until it was over. Now Austin's getting his. I'm anxiously tapping my foot. "Wow Alls you must be really nervous." Kira said. I nodded. "Well I'm getting 4 different tattoos in 4 different places so yeah I am." I said making her giggle. Suddenly Austin walks out. "Okay Alls your turn." He said. I got up and walked to him. "Wish me luck." I said. He shook his head. "Nope. I'm going with you come on." He said dragging me in. I handed the dude my sketches. "Wow you guys all had really good drawings. Who drew them?" He asked. I smiled. "I did." I said. He looked at me. "Wow. You're amazing. Anyway I see you drew where you wanted them too. Which one do you want first?" He asked. "Um the heartless one." I said. Austin looked at me confused. "Oh you'll love it trust me." I said. He nodded. I took my bandana off and tied it around Austin's eyes. "Um babe what are you doing?" He asked laughing. "You guys all get to see the tats at the same time." I said. He nodded. I took of my jacket, my shorts, and pulled down my panties and laid on the chair. "Okay so your boyfriend here asked if he could kiss you to ease the pain so just kiss him." He said. I nodded and suddenly Austin kissed me.

After an hour and a half I was finished. We surprisingly got finished at 4: 15. I put my clothes back on and my jacket and zipped it up. Then he bandaged the one on my leg by request for the surprise. Then I untied the bandana from his eyes, put it in my pocket, paid the dude, then went back outside. "So how'd it go?" Ty asked. "I loved the finished product." I said giggling. He smirked Well let's see them." Trish squealed. "When we get to the house. Cuz I still have to bleach and dye my hair before the rap battle." I said. Austin looked confused making me laugh. "I'll explain on the way home." I said. We got in the cars and drove home. I explained to Austin and he looked shocked and proud. As soon as we walked in the living room everyone yelled "Show us!". I smiled and took the jacket off. They all gasped at the first one they seen which was two guns crossed, which was located just below my bellybutton. "Wow Ally, that's a really good one." Trish said. I nodded. I turned around and they all seen the tramp stamp of the butterfly I got. Then I took off the bandage revealing the tattoo of a gun hid inside a garter like on the spy movies. And right above the gun are the words "Daddy's Little Angel." When they seen it they laughed at the irony of the tattoo. It says little angel with a gun.

"Well off to do my hair and outfit." I said avoiding the last tat. "Wait what about the last tat? I didn't even see it." Austin whined. "Oh trust me you'll see it tonight." I said winking. His eyes widened. "Well in that case, Ty you really don't want to know where this tattoo is." He said. I giggled. Thing is Ty has seen the drawing before so he knows exactly where it's located. I drew it when I was 12. "Ty remember the heartless tattoo drawing?" I asked. He nodded. "Well that''s what I got." I said. "Alls i've seen you naked before, we used to do everything together. Trust me when I say it's okay to show me. I just wanna see how it looks." He said. I nodded. "True. Okay fine. Ell, Dez please don't get offended by this. Trent you have a girlfriend and I'm like your little sister so please don't make this any weirder. Trish and Kira, well we still shower together sometimes, so you've seen me naked before. Austin try not to smirk." I said and they all nodded and sat on the couch. I sighed and yanked down my shorts along with my thong revealing the tattoo at which they all looked at it wide eyed. It said "Heartless" right where my underwear go then from the top of my vag to where my slit starts it was a diamond.

I yanked my pants and underwear back up. "Those are amazing tattoos Ally." Kira said making me smile. "Thanks. I actually have to go do my hair." I said. I walked upstairs and suddenly seen someone knocking on my window. I sighed in relief when I realized who it was. I walked over to the window and opened it. "God Thia you scared the shit out of me!" I said. She giggled. "Sorry Alex. So did you have a color chosen or just bleach blonde?" She asked. I smiled. "I actually have an ombre kind of image going on. Can you do dark purple on the top and lightish blue on the bottom?" I asked. She nodded and got started. When we finished she smiled and looked at me. "Thanks Thia you're a miracle worker." I said. She nodded. "No problem cuz. Um so will you be at this rap battle everyone's talking about?" She asked making me giggle. "Actually Thia, I'm in it. It's me verses my ex Dallas." I said making her smile. "Awesome. Ohh guess what!" She squealed. "Que?" I asked. "Lay and Jeri moved back like an hour ago. They're here. We'll be at the rap battle." She said. I smiled my cousins were coming home. "Gracias! I'll see you guys later." I said. She hugged me then hopped out my window.

I looked at my clock. 5:32. Shit I have to get dressed. I got out my neon purple spaghetti strap tube top that stops right under my boobs. I put on my jean booty shorts that stops directly at my thigh, and my neon purple pumps. I put my now blue and purple hair in a high curled ponytail, put on some more lipgloss, I didn't have to put on anymore eyeshadow. The best part about this outfit, it shows my belly button ring which I have in and all of my tattoos except the heartless one. "Lee! Yous started this damn thing we are not gonna be late." Dez yelled. I looked at my clock. Oh shit it's almost 6:00. "Coming!" I yelled back. I grabbed my Sexi Lexi jacket and my purse and ran downstairs. "Okay guys let's go." I said. They all looked at my outfit then at my hair. "Oh wow. Alls I love your hair." Kira said making me smile. "Thanks. Now come on." I said rushing out the door.

When we got there I had my shades on but left my purse and jacket in Austin's car. I listened and figured out that the rap battle was in the football field. We walked to the field and everyone was dancing yet no one recongnized me. Once we got in the middle of the crowd I looked up and smiled cause of who the DJ was. It was Ty's friend Tyrik. "Okay, okay okay. One more song until the challenger gets here. If she's not here by the end she automatically forfits." He said. "Calm down Rik. I'm here. They showed up early." I said from the middle of the crowd. As I walked to the stage that was there the crowd split down the middle letting me and my crew walk through. I stepped up on the stage while Ty, Trent, Trish, Kira, Dez, Ell, and Austin stayed in the front row. "Lexi? Is that you?" He asked moving the mic so he could talk to me. "Yep. Nice to see you again Tyrik." I said. "You're all tatted up and piercings, and your hair!" He said making me laugh. "Yeah I know can we get this started?" I asked. He put the mic back to his mouth. "Okay well she's here now what about the person she challenged? Are they here?" He asked. "Right here." I heard him yell. He hopped up on the stage. "Okay let's get this started!" Rik yelled. "As the challenger Ally goes first. The crowd determines who wins." He said. "Dj spin that shit!" I yelled.

 **Dallas I really wanted to do this the right way. I break up with**

 **you and you get the fuck out of my way. But now I see I can't no**

 **space. But it's okay cause you're still a prick. You really think**

 **I'd fuck you with that itty bitty ass dick? Aww so sweet you still**

 **have feelings for me. Sike bitch yo ass couldn't hit this in an**

 **eternity. I get that you need me but I don't want yo ass no more**

 **best believe i'll win this battle and yo ass will be crying on the**

 **floor**.

The crowd went wild. Not to mention they started laughing at the dick comment. Austin was staring at me in shock at my freestyle skills. "Okay okay. Baby got bars, now it's your turn Dallas." Tyrik said. Dallas grabbed the mic. "Spin the track." He said.

 **Really you think that I need you? Bitch please you lookin like R2D2**

 **With your purple hair and your slutty ass outfit. You look like**

 **someone a gang member'd make out with. You're nothing but a slutty,**

 **stupid, trashy ass bitch. And even if you wanted it you couldn't**

 **have this dick. Now go home and don't embarrass yourself any further**

 **Cause baby girl I just lit the fire under your ass and burned ya.**

The crowed cheered but not as much as they did when I did mine. And I bit my lip at that gang member part and so did Austin. "Okay so he got bars too. Lexi, you think you can beat him?" Rik asked. I started laughing. "Please. I can beat him, flame him, kill him, bury him, and come back while his slow ass is still trying to come up with the first lyric to his freestyle." I said making everyone except Dallas laugh. "Okay hot shot go ahead." Dallas said. I whispered something in his ear and he nodded. He started playing the beat to Chris Brown- Loyal. Just like I asked.

 **Listen here Dallas, I'm not a slut. And don't think I am cause I**

 **wouldn't let you fuck. And now I'm glad I didn't cause you might**

 **have chlamydia. Right now I think the best thing for me to do is**

 **get rid of ya. I'm not slutty, I'm not trashy like some of these**

 **bimbos you fuck with. And last time I checked I'm not easy like**

 **the tracks on your damn playlist. You call me slutty, trashy, easy,**

 **and fast. All this cause one dude said I have a nice ass. I can't**

 **believe you ever thought I'd come back to your place. If you ever**

 **try to sleep with me again you'll be missing without a trace.**

I dropped the mic and the entire crowd went fucking ballistic. "Oh shit! Everyone give it up for my girl Ally!" Rik yelled making the crowd go wild again. Everyone started clearing out and I walked up to the crew. "Alls you're freestyle skills are amazing." Ty said making me smile. "Thanks. I don't know I just really don't fucking like him." I said making everyone laugh. "Well I say let's go out to eat to celebrate. My treat." Ty said. "I'm not gonna argue with that." I said. "Omg Alex you killed him!" I heard that familiar voice say. I whipped around and hugged her tight. I pulled back. "Guys these are my cousins. This beautiful girl here is Malaysia." I said pointing to her. "This daredevil, parkour, afro haired dude is my cousin Jericho." I said messing with his hair. Then I ran up to Thia and hopped on her back. "And this pink half shaved haired, crazy ass latina is their big sister Alaythia." I said. Austin and Jeri did a handshake. "And Jeri you already me mi novio Austin." I said. "Long time no see man." Jeri said. Then we headed to CiCi's they tagged along.

Line break Austin's POV the next week.

Well that was a crazy week. Me and Ally had to reschedule our "plans" until her tattoo isn't so fresh otherwise it'll hurt. Right now I'm at the house watching TV. Angel and Abby are upstairs and Elliot's over Dez's. Suddenly the doorbell rung. I groaned and got up. I opened the door but no one was there. Just as I was about to close the door I hear a baby crying. I looked down and seen a baby in a carseat and a diaper bag on my porch. "What the fuck? Who would do this shit?" I asked to no one in particular. I picked up the carseat and the bag and went inside. "Who was it Aus?" Angel yelled. "Come here girls!" I yelled. Soon they rushed downstairs. "Aww it's a baby. Wait why?" Abby asked making me shrug my shoulders. I took the baby out of the carseat. "Oh it needs a diaper change. I'll get it." Angel said taking the baby. She took a diaper and some wipes out of the bag. "Oh there's a note here Austin." She said handing me the note. "Oh it's a girl!" Angel yelled making me laugh.

 **Dear, Austin**

 **I know we haven't seen each other in a while but that doesn't change this. That blonde haired, dark hazel eyed, one week old little girl in the carseat. That's Luandrea Nicole Moon she's yours. If you don't think so there's proof I have her dna records and it proves she's yours. Look I didn't want her so you can have her. Take good care of her.**

 **~Annabelle**

I handed Angel the note and ran upstairs. I grabbed my phone and called Ally.

Austin/ **Ally**

 **Hey babe.**

Ally I'm so sorry. She dumped me a while back I had no idea she was carrying my child. Please don't break up with me.

 **Whoa slow down Austin.**

My ex Annabelle dropped a baby off at my doorstep and I guess it's mine. I had no idea she was pregnant. I mean she broke up with me. But I really wanna raise this baby. She looks exactly like me Alls. Please don't dump me too.

 **What no I wouldn't. Aus calm down. I know that's your kid. She no shit called me and said. "Alls, you were there for her birth but the baby's Austin's. Look I don't wanna ruin your relationship but I don't want this baby either so I'm giving it to him." and I said okay. I knew you would wanna keep it. And I um, I wanna help you raise little LuLu.**

Thank you so much baby! Wait LuLu? You know her name.

 **Baby I named her. Actually I chose the first and middle name I didn't know her last name was Moon til today.**

Where did you get Luandrea from?

 **I don't know. Hey um so look we've been only dating for a week but we're always hanging out with the crew and me and everyone else have talked about it but it's up to you now. D-Do you wanna move in with us?**

Hell yeah. Wait can Angel, Abby, and LuLu move in too?

 **Yep. Angel and Abby share a room. Me and you. Kira and Ty. Ell and Dez. Saph and Trent. Trish and Jase. And we have 3 extra rooms. Kira, Ty, Angel, and Abby's rooms are on the first floor. Ell, Dez, Jase, and Trish's rooms on the second. Me, yours, and the 3 extra rooms on the 3rd floor. By the way we already bought it and started moving in. Love you.**

Love you too.

We hung up. She said she loves me. Awww.

 **Hope you guys enjoy! Please review.**

 **~Sapphire.**


	3. I still love you

Austin's POV

Well I finished packing but the twins are still packing. I also bought LuLu some more clothes. Right now LuLu's on my bed while i'm in my chair with my guitar singing the song I wrote for Ally the day after I met her. I start strumming.

You like the good boys so I'm not invited to the lans you make, when

you're with your friends. But you know bad boys you can't deny it. They

can always show you where the fun begins.

Hey now baby. No doubt about it, girl you drive me crazy, i'm pleading

guilty to the way you make me wanna steal your heart, steal your heart

Call me criminal, I won't deny you make me want it all everything you

are. So lock it up go on and try it. No matter what you do i'm gonna steal

your heart. I confess I kinda like it that you're innocent keeping up your

gaurd. I'll break it down. So you can't hide it no matter what you do i'm

gonna steal your heart.

You're a good girl, the perfect picture of an angel's smile from a magazine

But it's a new world, and I know so well the side of you, no one's ever seen

Hey now baby. No doubt about it, girl you drive me crazy, i'm pleading

guilty to the way you make me wanna steal your heart, steal your heart

Call me criminal, I won't deny you make me want it all everything you

are. So lock it up go on and try it. No matter what you do i'm gonna steal

your heart. I confess I kinda like it that you're innocent keeping up your

gaurd. I'll break it down. So you can't hide it no matter what you do i'm

gonna steal your heart.

You're gonna keep it. Just like a secret. Baby believe me. You gotta free it.

and you'll have everything you need

You like the good boys so I'm not invited to the lans you make, when

you're with your friends. But you know bad boys you can't deny it. They

can always show you where the fun begins.

Call me criminal, I won't deny you make me want it all everything you

are. So lock it up go on and try it. No matter what you do i'm gonna steal

your heart. I confess I kinda like it that you're innocent keeping up your

gaurd. I'll break it down. So you can't hide it no matter what you do i'm

gonna steal your heart.

Suddenly I hear clapping. I look up and see Ally in my doorway. I smile and put my guitar down. I get up. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked. "Long enough to know you wrote a song about me." She said making me smile. I walk over to LuLu and pick her up. Ally smiles at her. "I haven't seen her since last week when she was born." She said. "Do you wanna hold her?" I asked making her head snap up. She nodded and I handed her to her. "Hi baby girl." She said. She sighed. "I wish she was mine." She said. "Ally she is. I know we've only been dating for a week and only know each other for two weeks but in those two weeks, I'v elet you in on some shit. I've told you my life and vise versa. Some of the shit my own siblings don't even know. So yeah in a way you are. Ally I love you." I said making her smile and start crying. "I love you too Austin." She said.

10 1/2 months later Ally's POV

Ugh! I hate him, I can't believe him. I'm so glad I didn't let him go down on me or have sex with me. I screamed and punched my wall. I grabbed all of his stuff and hers and put it in a bag and sat it by my bed. Then I laid on my bed crying. What happened? Well thirty minutes ago.

 _Flashback Ally's POV_

 _I was on my way to CiCi's where Austin works to show him I got a car and my drivers license. When I got there I seen Anna and Austin arguing in the parking lot with LuLu's stuff and LuLu next to them. I got out being curious and sat on the hood of my car. "Look if you want to we can take this to court but she's my daughter and I want her back!" Anna yelled. "For what child support? Listen I already reported you and they gave me full custody so go ahead try to take this to court. She's me and Ally's baby now." He yelled back making me smile. "Ally? Haha! Please I will shoot you and take my daughter. I don't give two fucks about Ally." Anna yelled. "Well then shoot me because that's the only way you'll get my daughter. I will do anything to protect her and seeing as how you dropped her on my doorstep I will NEVER give her to you willingly." He yelled back. Wait what about me? "What about Ally? Don't trust her to watch LuLu?" Anna asked smirking. "Of course I do! It's just that. I don't think she's fit to raise her or to even fight you for her. Anna, Ally's not as big and strong as you are." He said. Okay that hurt me to the fucking bone. I hopped off my car and walked up to him. "So I'm not good enough to watch her now?" I yelled. "Alls it's not that it's just, don't know how it is to be a parent." He explained making me hurt more. He didn't either he just got her 10 months ago and I've been helping him with her. Fine I'll let that slide for now. But he still basically just said I wasn't good enough. "What about all that shit you told me ten months ago when you got her? Did that mean anything to you?" I yelled so close to crying now. He stuttered. "I guess not." I said crying, walking back to my car. "Ally wait!" He yelled. I got in and drove off._

 _End flashback_

So yeah that's what this damn fight is about. I know it seems childish but it really did hurt my feelings. He said that about me not knowing not only would I give up my life for him but for her too. Even if she's not mine biologically she's still mine in a way. Or was. Suddenly Austin busted in I sat up. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I snapped. He smirked. "I live here." He said smugly. I shook my head. "Not anymore. Take your shit and get out." I said throwing the bag at him. "Ally you're over reacting." He said. "No i'm not! You told me you loved me, that you wanted me to be her mom to help raise her. Then you basically tell me I'm not good enough!" I yelled. He smiled. "Ally I didn't say it like that." He said walking towards me. I put my hands out to stop him. "Miss me with the bullshit Austin. I'm done get out." I said. "Really you're doing this?" He asked. "Yep. I'm so glad I didn't let you go down on me due to LuLu being in here. And I'm damn sure glad I didn't let you have sex with me. Now get out!" I said. He shook his head. "Fine have it your way. TYRONE!" I yelled. Suddenly Ty busted in. "What's wrong Ally?" He asked. "Tell him to get out. I can't stand to see his face anymore." I said making him look at me confused. "Why?" He asked. "JUST DO IT!" I screeched. Making them flinch.

"Austin just until she calms down." Ty said making me shake my head. "No. Austin we're over." I said. "What? Ally please don't do this." He begged. "Austin look we can still be friends but what you said not only hurt me but pissed me the fuck off." I said. "You're mad I said you're not fit enough to fight her?" He asked. "No. I'm pissed you didn't stick up for me! Get out." I said crying again. He sighed and left. I fell back on my bed crying.

2 weeks later Ally's POV

I started strumming the guitar Austin gave me for my birthday. I'm started working on one of the songs I wrote for and about him. After singing it I put the guitar down. I put my head in my hands and started crying. Suddenly someone sat beside me, hugging me. "You miss him?" Kira asked. I hugged her back. "I shouldn't have let him go Ki-Ki. I.." I started hugging her tighter. "You let him go because he said you weren't good enough remember?" She asked. I nodded. "I know but. Kira I miss him so much. He's the one who inspired me to stop being so stuck up, like I was on top of the world. He's the one who inspired me to stop being such a pain in the ass which I still am sometimes. He's the one who broke me out of my shell, who gave me my old self back. He was there for me and I let him go Kira." I cried. "Ally listen to me. Do you want him back?" She asked. "Yeah. I do. I really do. But he hurt me." I said. "I know baby girl. Look just do what you will. BTW we're going out to eat in 10 minutes if you wanna go." She said getting up and leaving my room.

I got up and got dressed. I put on some skinny jeans, a sequinned purple tube top, put on some smoky eye eyshadow, and some red lipstick. I put my hair in a side braid. It was now just below my ass and still purple and blue. I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs. "Okay so who's driving?" I asked. "You're out of you room?" Trent asked making me laugh. "Seems that way huh?" I said. "Uh, I'm driving Trent and Eli. You can drive Kira and Dez." Ty said. "Okay let's go. Ty I'm following you." I said grabbing my keys out of my purse. As we were driving to the place Ty called. I fished my phone out of my purse and put it on speaker.

Ally/ **Ty**

Hey bubba.

 **Alls, promise you won't hate me.**

I could never what's up?

 **I love their food and drinks promise you won't hate me.**

I could never what did you do?

 **Look to your right.**

Ha! You brought me to Peurto Sagua.

 **Yeah. Are you mad?**

Why? Because my ex novio works here? No I just don't know what you were fucking thinking that's all.

 **So you know they have karaoke nights here right. And tonight just happens to be one.**

Ty where are you going with this?

 **Um, well see you're an amazing singer and I thought, I thought...**

Tyrone Eugine Dawson! You did not sign me up for karaoke night. You know I don't like singing in front of people!

 **Alls please do it. For me.**

Ugh fine. You owe me.

 **Okay.**

I hung up as we pulled into the parking lot. I turned off the ignition and we went inside. We sat at the table and waited on the waiter. I was texting Ty even though he was across the table. **Lex don't look up, I'm telling you if you trust me do not look up. ~ Ty**.I giggled and texted back. **I don't. I'm doing it. ~Lexi**. I looked up and seen Austin walking around. **Told you. ~ Ty**. I looked up and smacked him upside the head making him laugh. Suddenly someone walked up. "Hello I'm Austin i'll be- Ally?" Austin said. I looked at him. He looked genuinely shocked to see me. His eyes were kind but laced with pain. I smiled a small smile. "Hey Austin." I said. Suddenly my phone chimed and I looked at it. **Kiss him! You know you want to. Hell you could have sex in the rec room with him if you want. I just wanna see you happy again even if that means him popping you which is a mental image I do don't need. ~Ty**. I started laughing quietly but audibly. I looked up at Ty who winked.

"Can I take your drinks?" Austin asked. "Oh yeah can I have a pepsi." Kira asked. "Ditto." Dez and Eli said at the same time making Austin smile. "Coca-cola." Ty said. Austin nodded and wrote that down too. "And for you beautiful?" He asked making me slightly blush. "Yeah can I have a no ice and..." I waved my finger signalling him to come here. I whispered something him and he nodded laughing. He pulled back. "Wow I never expected you to drink. Even with you being such a rebel." He said making me smirk and wink. Then I remembered why we broke up. And I went back to texting. "I'll um, I'll be back with your drinks." He said walking off. **He called you beautiful. ~Ty**. I sighed. **Yeah. He also told me I wasn't good enough to watch LuLu remember?~Lexi**. He frowned. **Yeah. Lex forgive him already. I know you miss him and the D. ~ Ty**. I snorted with laughter. **Ty! We didn't have sex, hell I wouldn't even let him go down on me due to LuLu sleeping in the room with us. ~Lexi.** He started laughing. **Thank god! No thank LuLu! Btw you need a damn haircut!~ Ty.** I smirked. **Nigga please. I love my hair and you do too admit it. ~ Lexi**. His eyes widened a little. **Okay you got me there I absolutely adore your super long hair but who the hell gave you a nigga pass? ~ Ty**. I giggled a little. **Your novia ~Lexi**. He looked at his phone, then me, then Kira.

"Baby!" He exclaimed. "What?" She asked confused. "You gave her a nigga pass?" He asked making the table laugh. "Yeah! She get's a nigga pass for life. She's my bitch." She said making me smile. "Kiss?" She asked. I smiled and pecked her. "What the hell?" Ty asked. "Calm down, I'm not trying to steal your girl. If I was gonna steal someone's girl I'd take Trish." I said honestly. Austin came back with our drinks and took our orders. "Ally remember what we talked about earlier?" Kira asked. "Kira don't do this. Not here, not now. I am nowhere near drunk enough to have this conversation." I said. "No, Ally we need to talk about this. Scratch that you two need to talk about it. Ally you miss him and I'm damn sure he misses you too, he's just too much of a man to admit it. While you have never been one to filter your feelings. So you need to hike up your skirt and deal with the reality things are going to be uncomfortably awkward until you guys talk about it." She said. I sighed. I grabbed my phone and texted him. Yes I still have his number don't judge.

Ally/ **Austin**

Austin?

 **Yeah Ally.**

Um when are you off?

 **Uh, at 7:30 but I can get off at 6:00 why?**

We need to talk.

 **Ha! It's been a while since you said that to me.**

Lol! I'm serious though.

 **Kk.**

I sighed and put my phone down just as Austin was walking up with our orders. "Here you go guys." He said putting the food down. "I'll see you at 6:00 Ally." He said walking off. "Wait you actually did it?" Ty asked. "Yeah." I said. About an hour later there were neon lights roaming everywhere. "Okay we had someone sign up for the karaoke. The person is Ally Dawson." The girl said. I walked up there. "And what will you be singing?" She asked. "An original about my ex." I said. "Well do you need a guitar or something?" She asked and I nodded. "Yeah a guitar please." I said. She nodded. "Austin can she use your guitar?" She asked. Just fucking fantastic. "Yeah just a sec Lena." Austin yelled. He came back up with the guitar. "Here you go Alls." Austin said. "Thanks Austin." I said. "You two know each other?" The girl asked. We looked at each other. "You have no idea." Austin said walking off. I sighed. "Good luck." The girl said walking off. I sat down. "Hey guys i'm Alexis Dawson and this song is a song I wrote for and about my ex. I will not say his name out of respect but he is here. This song is called Good Enough." I said. I started strumming the guitar.

I gave you all of me. But it still ain't enough to make you happy.

I gave you everything. It still don't measure up. It feels like I

walked five thousand miles and didn't even come close. Feels like

I try to make you smile but you don't even care, no.

I'll never be big enough to pay your dues, but I keep trying. And

you just keep making me jump through hoops. What do I gotta do?

I just want you to look at me and see that I can be worth your love

I just want you to look at me and see that I can be, good enough,

good enough, good enough. And see that I can be good enough, good

enough, good enough.

I try to show you that I'm strong, why do I even bother. Cause it's

the same old damn song. And you call yourself a father? Feels like

i'm reaching for the stars but heaven isn't letting me. I wish I had

longer arms. But I know that will never be.

I'll never be big enough to pay your dues, but I keep trying. And

you just keep making me jump through hoops. What do I gotta do?

I just want you to look at me and see that I can be worth your love

I just want you to look at me and see that I can be, good enough,

good enough, good enough. And see that I can be good enough, good

enough, good enough.

Look at me, I'm standing right here waiting for you, here I am.

Look at me, Lookin for your acceptance, do you give a damn?

Look at me, See it doesn't matter what you think, I'm gonna take a stand

Look at me, Open your eyes, can't you see that I'm good enough.

I just want you to look at me and see that I can be worth your love

I just want you to look at me and see that I can be, good enough,

good enough, good enough. And see that I can be good enough, good

enough, good enough.

The crowd went crazy but one person stood out. The six foot blonde sexy ass dude leaning against the back wall looking like the words from that song hit him hard and is fighting not to look me in the eyes because of the pain in his. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt a tear hit my bare shoulder. "Uh thank you." I said running off the stage. I ran outside and sat on my car, crying my eyes out. Suddenly someone was behind me. "Princess, I didn't know what I said hurt you bad." He said making me turn around. "It did Austin. Really bad. You hurt me by saying that and I hurt you by dumping you. I didn't mean too but you hurt me." I said. He nodded. "I'm sorry, I really am. I never meant to hurt you." He said. All the pain and anger from that day came back. "Well you did Austin. Obviously I'm not worthy to raise your daughter. I'm not good enough to be your girl anymore. I'm not perfect I get that, but that doesn't give you permission to hurt me like you did Austin." I yelled. "Who said? Who said you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurting?" Austin yelled.

"You did!" I yelled back. "I would never say that! Dammit Alexis, why can't you see how much I fucking care about you? That I said that to fucking protect you. How much I love you?!" He yelled taking me by surprise. "I can see it, I just choose not to. When someone hurts me I try and forget about them but with you it's different. I can't for get about you no matter how hard I try, and I try a _lot_. You just keep popping in my mind. Austin no matter how much I try to deny it I'm still in love with you. But you did me wrong. What you said may not have been a big deal for you but it was a fucking crime in my book. You fucking hurt me. Now why can't _you_ see that?" I yelled back making him look at me shocked. He walked closer to me trapping me between him and my car. "Because I hate seeing people I love in pain." He said before kissing me. As if on instinct my arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. He started toying with the hem of my shirt making me push him back and walk into the restraunt.

"Ally what's wrong?" Kira asked. "This is what happens when you make exes talk Kir. Hope you learned something. Guys you can stay here I'm heading home. If you guys need a ride you can ask Ty or Austin but I'm out." I said grabbing my purse and walking out to my car where Austin was still standing by my car. "What Austin?" I asked. "So you're just gonna kiss me then leave me?" He asked making me stop short. "You kissed me dude. Don't get it twisted. And I don't think your girlfriend would be to happy about you kissing me." I said. "Cass? We aren't even dating. She keeps asking me back out and I keep saying no." He said. "But you didn't say no to that quickie in the locker room last week right Austin?" I asked getting in my car. He ran around to me and stared me in the eyes. "How did you find out?" He asked scared. "Ty needed help with his gear. I gotta go Austin. I'll um, I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said slamming my door and driving off. I got home and stripped naked and fell asleep.

The next morning Ally's POV

I gripped his hair tight as he continued eating me. I fisted his hair as I neared my climax. "S-shit Aus I'm cumming!" I screamed as I came hard, fast, and forcefully into his mouth.

I popped up in my bed. I looked around. God it was a dream. A fucking wet dream. As I through the covers off of me it seems I was right as there was a wet spot where I lay. I groaned and got up and went to my bathroom to take a shower. Once I had gotten out I wrapped myself in a towel and blow dried my hair. Suddenly someone walked in my room. "Alls come on we're gonna be late." Kira said. I walked out and to my dresser. "Yes Kira, I noticed. I overslept totally my fault." I said picking out my outfit. "Ally did you pee in the bed?" She asked. "What? No. Why would you ask that?" I exclaimed pulling on my neon pink lace thong. "Um there's a wet spot in your bed. Are you sure?" She asked making me laugh. I snapped my matching bra. "Nah Kira it's not pee try again" I said grabbing my neon pink spaghetti strap tank top crop top that showed a lot of clevage. I slid it on and put on my skinny jeans. I had finally buttoned them when Kira gasped. "Ally did you...did you have a wet dream?" She asked. I giggled. "Took you long enough to figure it out." I said grabbing my knee high black leather boots and putting them on. "About who?" She asked. I sighed and went into my bathroom signaling her to follow me. I grabbed my make up. "Austin." I said blankly putting on some gold eyeshadow. I grabbed my red lipstick and put some on. I put in my belly button ring.

"What really?" She asked and I nodded going back into the room and grabbing my brush before going back into my bathroom. I brushed my hair and left it like that. I grabbed my phone, my sketch book, my pencil case and shoved it in my back pack before grabbing my jacket and my keys. I grabbed Kira's hand and dragged her downstairs. She stopped me when we got down there. "Ally we're already 20 minutes late. Calm down." She said. "You look really pretty today Kir." I said. She had on a strapless blue cheetah print shirt, jean booty shorts, and some jordans. Her brown hair with honey brown highlights was in a high ponytail. "Likewise. Nice choice of underwear by the way. You do know that the thong goes over your jeans and it makes it sexier due to it being lace." She said. "Yeah I do that was the whole point of this outfit." I said throwing on my jacket due to it being cold since it's September. We got in my car and drove to school. I dropped Kir off before going to Starbucks and getting a mochachino. Then I headed back to school.

I pulled up in the parking lot and shut off the ignition. I grabbed my black beanie out the backseat and put it on. Then I grabbed my backpack and hopped out of the car. I walked into the school and straight to my locker. I took off my jacket and threw it in the locker before grabbing my earbuds and slamming my locker and making my way to English lit. I walked in and the whole class looked at me and gasped at my outfit while Austin looked at me and smirked and that girl Cassidy glared. I smirked and blew her a kiss and winked at Austin then took a sip of my mochachino. "Ms. Dawson you're late." Ms. Bouvier said. I groaned. "Yeah no shit Sherlock. I overslept." I said sitting in my seat. "We do no use that type of language in this class." She yelled. I smirked. "Debe ensenar drama. Porque usted es una reina del drama." (You should teach drama. Because you're such a drama queen.) I said. Making the 4 people in this class that speak spanish laugh. "What did you say Ms. Dawson?" She asked curiously. "I said, You should teach drama because you are such a drama queen. Now you could send me to the principal's office but you love that someone's standing up to you and I'm one of your smartest students so you're not gonna now are you?" I asked. She sighed and went back up to the board. I put in my ear phones and started drawing. When I finished the drawing I looked at the clock. Ugh 2 more minutes. I got up. "I gotta go." I said grabbing my shit. "Better wait for that bell." Ms. Bouvier said. "Man fuck that bell I dismiss myself." I said walking out. I put my stuff in my locker. When I turned around I seen Cassidy walking towards me.

I sighed. She stepped directly in front of me glaring. "Dawson." She said in a monotone voice. "Marcina." I said in the same voice. She opened her mouth to talk but I cut her off. "Hey just to save us some time why don't you just tell me why you showed up at my locker like some crazy phsyco creeper." I said. "Stay away from Austin." She said bluntly. I slammed my locker and folded my arms. "What?" I asked. "You heard me. I said stay away from Austin. He doesn't want you. He was only using you. He needs a girl that's gonna fufill his needs like me. Not you. You're to pristine and innocent to even get close to a dick." She said. I smirked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Bitch please. He fucking loves me. I don't give a fuck what you say. He knows he loves me and I do too. You really think any of that shit you just said is true?" I asked and she nodded. "Well I'd like to know what he was using me for since he basically begged me to go out with him and pristine and innocent? No baby girl I'm anything but. I may seem sweet but don't get on my badside. Fuck with me or mine and you will get fucked up. I'm not scared of going to jail so don't test me. And he doesn't want me? That's not what he said before or after he basically pinned me against my car kissing me last night." I said making her gasp and glare at me.

"Oh and uh as for 'his needs' baby girl from what I heard, not only were you fufilling his needs but just about every one elses in East Compton. Baby girl you got passed around more than a bottle of vodka at a damn college party. So sure you were but in all honesty I'm surprised you haven't slept with Dallas yet." I said. She smirked. "Oh I have and loved it all 7 1/2 inches." She said making me laugh. "I bet. And I knew you would sleep with him eventually seeing as how you two have just about slept with everyone in the school. I'm surprised Austin even slept with you last week seeing as how with how much you've slept around you might have an STD or multiple." I said making her slap me so hard I fell against the locker and down to the ground. My head hurt like hell. I felt something cold and wet dripping on my shoulder. I wiped it only to find blood was there. I had hit my head so hard it cut it and was bleeding. A course of anger surged through me like fucking adrenaline.

I got up off the floor and started towards her making her back up. "I warned you." I growled before punching her square in the jaw. She screamed and punched me in my stomach making me heave over and gasp for some air. I grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head against the locker. Then punching her twice in the nose and once in the stomach making her fall to the ground. I straddled her waist punching her repeatedly. She flipped us over and punched me in the stomach and chest making me scream so loud her nose started bleeding. She stopped. "Is that possible?" She asked. "Obviously dumbass!" I yelled flipping us back over. I started punching her hard in the face and stomach. By now her nose bleed stopped but my head was only bleeding worse. She took something out her pocket and swiped it across my forehead making the blood flow even more. I looked down and seen a blade. She just cut me. I struck her hard in the chest making her let out an ear splitting scream. Suddenly someone pulled me off of her. I looked back and seen Dez. "Ally! Your head is bleeding, bad." He exclaimed. "I know it is Dez." I said. I let out a small smile. "I have AP gov so I have to go." I said. Then I looked at Cassidy. "Look here bitch, this is far from over. Just know you _severely_ fucked up and if I were you I would leave me alone cause you have no idea what the fuck I'm capable of." I said before walking to class.

I sat next to Austin. He smiled at me before looking extremely worried. "Holy shit what happened to your head?" He asked. I scoffed. "Let's just say I don't think she'll fuck with me again. And I wasn't even finished beating her ass Dez pulled me off of her." I said. He smirked. "Any particular reason for beating this person and who?" He asked. I smiled. "All will be revealed in time." I said making him laugh. After that was lunch. I was on my way to the cafeteria when I ran into Dez again. "Hey thanks. You saved my ass back there D." I said. He nodded. "No prob. Wow that thing's really gushing huh?" He asked pointing to my head and I nodded. "Hey are you okay? You look real pale." He said. "Huh? Me oh I'm fine." I said. He looked at me. I let out a small smile before suddenly I fell and Dez caught me. "Whoa you sure you're okay?" He asked. I nodded and started walking. I saw Austin and waved, then everything went woozy before I passed out.

Austin's POV

I was walking around looking for Dez. He was talking to Ally. She started to slip but he caught her. She nodded and started walking. She seen me and waved. She looked really pale. I started walking to her when she fell. "Ally!" I yelled running to her. I looked at her head. Blood loss we need to get her to the E.R. I picked her up bridal style and started walking to my car. I put her in the backseat and strapped her in when Dez ran out. "I'm going." He stated firmly. "No. Stay here and get Kira, Eli, Ty and Trent then meet us at the hospital." I said. He nodded and ran into the school. I hopped in the car and took off. When we got there I ran into the hospital carrying Ally bridal style. "Hello, anyone please help." I said. A nurse that looked about 22 walked in. She had light blonde hair with pink tips. "Yeah i'm here what happened?" She asked. I gestured to her head. "She passed out from blood loss i'm assuming." I said. She nodded and looked at me checking me out. Wrong day to wear a tight wife beater and some khaki pants. I'm kinda glad I wore my beanie though. "And are you the boyfriend?" She asked twirling her hair in a flirty manner. I sighed. "Yeah so will you stop checking _me_ out and check _her_ in?" I asked irritated. She nodded and gestured me to the front desk. "Her name?" She asked. "Alexis Willow Dawson." I said. "And you?" She asked. "Austin." I said. "Last name?" She asked. I smirked. "Texas." I said. She looked at me. "Really?" She asked. I shook my head. "Nah I'm just fucking with you. Austin Moon." I said. She nodded. "Well you fill out this paperwork while we got run some tests. Okay?" She asked taking Ally and handing me a clipboard. I sat down in the chair while she went back to a room.

Name: Alexis Willow Dawson

Age: 16

Date Of Birth: August 26th 2000

Height : 5'6

Weight: 127

Parents: Deceased

Siblings: Tyrone Eugine Dawson

Admitted because: Passed out from blood loss.

Soon Ty, Kira, Trent, Trish, Eli, and Dez walked in. "Where is she?" Ty asked running towards me. "They went to do some tests. I had to fill out paperwork." I said showing him the clipboard. His eyes skimmed it. "Wow you really do know everything about her. Hey how'd you know my middle name?" He asked. "She spills stuff." I said. "What the hell happened?" Kira asked. She seemed scared which I understand. "Uh she said she got in a fight. When I seen her there was a ginormous gash across the left side of her head. She was talking to Dez and she started walking towards me before she passed out. I'm guessing from blood loss considering how bad it was bleeding and I'm also guessing whoever she fought did that." I said honestly. "Did she say who?" Kira asked now seeming a little angry. I shook my head. "No she wouldn't tell me." I said. "Cassidy. She was beating the living shit out of her when I pulled her off of her." Dez said. Kira stared walking off. "Where are you going?" Ty asked. She turned around the hatred and anger clear in her eyes. She looked ready to kill and that's something I can tell scared everyone as their eyes widened. "To find Cassidy. And I'd hate to be her when I do." She said walking off. I looked at Trent. He sighed. "I got her." He said running after her.

The nurse walked up to me. "Ah yes Mr. Moon and I suppose the rest of you are here for Alexis as well?" She asked and we all nodded. "Well I have good news and bad news." She said. "Bad news first." Ty stated boldly but I can tell he didn't want to hear it, that he couldn't loose anyone else. "Well the cut is at least 7 inches across and 1 inch deep and she lost at least a pint of blood." She said making Ty grasp on to his seat and my knees buckle. "Good news is we used some donated blood and stitched her up and wrapped her head up. She should be fine and able to leave in about an hour." She said making us all breathe sighs of relief. "She's awake but she's been asking for someone but it didn't sound very nice." She said. "Well what did she say?" Trish asked. "She said and I quote 'Tell Monica to bring his overprotective ass in here now.' I don't know who Monica is do you guys?" She asked. I gulped. "Right here. I thought I told her never to call me by my middle name. What room?" I asked. "247 good luck she is not happy." She said. I shrugged and walked to the room.

I stood outside the door for a second. "Monica I know you're out there. Get your punk ass in here _now_." She said making me walk in. "Hey beautiful." I said. "Don't give me that bullshit. What happened?" She asked dead serious. "I saved your life." I said. "Yeah I know. Thanks but uh why?" She asked. "Because I love you. And why the hell did you fight Cassidy? She's dangerous Ally she could hurt you." I said. "Yeah cause I'm in the hospital for no reason right?" She asked smirking. "Ally don't joke. She's an ex gang member she could make you hurt severely." I said. She looked at me pain lacing in her eyes. "Yeah. God forbid I get hurt by another ex gang member right Austin?" She asked. I sighed. "We're back here? Why did you fight her anyway?" I asked. She blushed. "She told me to stay away from you. She said that you don't want me that you need someone like her someone that'll 'satisfy your needs'." She said. "Bullshit Ally I love you and you know it." I growled. "Oh I know." She said looking out the window. "Ally what did you do?" I asked. She sighed. " I told her that that's not what you said when we kissed last night. And that I'm anything but innocent and will not hesitate going to jail over mine. And I might have said that even if she did please you she also pleased everyone else in East Compton. And may have suggested that she and Dallas slept together, which they did, because they both sleep with everyone in the school. And I maybe, sorta, kinda implied she was an STD carrying hoe from East Compton which resulted in me being back handed into a locker hince the cut on my forehead." She said. I started at her wide eyed and shocked. She didn't even go off on Dallas like that. "The locker did that?" I asked. She shook her head. "Nope. The locker cut me a little but then before Dez pulled me off she swiped a blade across the cut deepening it making it bleed more which resulted to her getting punched in the center of her chest which is why Dez pulled me off cause I was about to kill her." She said honestly.

5 hours later Ally's POV

I was walking when suddenly I felt something hit my head and break making me fall. I got up and looked back and seen Cassidy. I lunged for her beating the shit out of her. Suddenly there was a crowd of people. She was bleeding from her nose and mouth but I didn't show any sign of stopping. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled off her. "Bitch this still isn't over!" I yelled. I looked behind me and seen ambulances and police cars. Shit! They put her on a stretcher and took her away. "Alexis Dawson you are under arrest. Anything you said can and will be held against you in a court of law." He said putting the handcuffs on me and putting me in the backseat. He started talking on the way there. "How old are you?" He asked. "16." I said bluntly. "What happened to your head?" He asked. "The girl I was beating, yeah she cut my head earlier and I was out and she came back and threw something at me and I lost it. I told her I wouldn't hesitate going to jail over me and mine and look where I am now." I said. "Well we're putting you in holding for now. You can call someone to come get you. You're not in trouble since technically it was self defense just be careful not to get caught next time okay?" He asked. I nodded. When we got there I paced around deciding who to call. "Don't wanna call your brother?" This girl asked. She looked around my age. Then it hit me who it was.

"Angel?!" I asked. She smiled. "Hey Ally. What'd you do?" She asked. "Uh caught beating Cassidy. What the hell are you doing here and how long have you been here?" I asked. "I was caught sell...nevermind, but I've been here for an hour, to scared to call my brothers they'll be pissed and Abby would snitch. Did you win?" She asked. I nodded. "She left in an ambulance." I said. "I-I'm calling someone to come get us. Angel just trust me." I said. She smiled. "Ally I always will. You may not be dating my brother but you still love him, I know." She said. I nodded. "I want my one phone call!" I yelled he let me out to use the phone. I dialed the number I knew by heart.

Ally/ **Austin**

 **Hello?**

Hey Austin.

 **Hey Ally new phone?**

Not exactly.

 **Hey have you seen Angel? I can't find her anywhere.**

Um that's actually why I'm calling. Look please don't freak out.

 **Oh no what did she do?**

She won't tell me but we both did something.

 **Uh oh. What happened.**

Can you come get us?

 **Why you don't have your car? Did Ty ground you?**

Austin shut it I only have two more minutes to talk.

 **What are you on a payphone?**

More or less just get your keys and promise not to freak out cause we're here for two totally different reasons?

 **Okay i'm in my car but can I ask where you guys are?**

Uh, at the um, we're at the police station.

 **What?! Ally! What the hell did you do? I'll get to Angel later but what did you do?**

I'll tell you in the car bye.

 **Bye.**

I went back to the cell. "Well?" She asked. "Angel, I called Austin. He's the only person I knew wouldn't kill me for this and he'll understand what you did i'm sure." I said. She sighed and shook her head. "No he won't, he'll kill me. But it's better him than Eli." She said. "What did you do anyway?" I asked. She sighed. "I was caught sell-" "Alexis Dawson and Angelica Moon." The officer said. I looked at her and she looked as if she hated being called Angelica just like I hate being called Alexis. We walked out face to face with a pissed off Austin. "Hey bubba." Angel said. "Car now." He said angrily and she ran to the car. He looked at me softer. "Let me guess, Cass?" He asked. I nodded. "The bitch threw something at my head, like I said I'm not afraid of going to jail for mine." I said gesturing around us making him laugh. "C'mon let's go." He said. We had just got out of the parking lot when Austin sighed. "Angel, do you mind telling me why I had to pick up my little sister from jail?" He asked calmly. "2 years that's all you got on me." She said laughing. Wait I thought she was my age. "Austin how old are you?" I asked. "Uh I'll be 18 on June 26th next year so 17." He said. I sighed in relief. "Angel turns 16 in two months." He said answering my next question.

"Now back to you. What did you do?" He asked. "I uh..I was caught." She said. He sighed. "Obviously you got caught doing something illegal if you were in jail but I'd like to know what you did." He said. She sighed and mumbled something. I could've sworn she said, no she wouldn't she's a good girl. "I couldn't hear you Angel, speak up." Austin said. She sighed. "Austin look don't be to mad, it's just I needed money and you need your money for LuLu and Ell refuses to get a job and most people won't hire me because they think just cause i'm blonde I won't be able to understand the shit they want." She said. "Why do I already know where this is going?" He sighed. "Austin I got caught selling weed." She said. He slammed on the breaks for a second. He looked at her in the back seat. "Angelica Christine Moon!" He screeched making her flinch. "I hate you calling me that and you fucking know it." She said. "Don't even, Angie I told you not to get caught up in that shit, that's the whole reason I'm back down here. Ang what part of I almost got killed over this type of shit don't you understand!" He yelled. "Just fuck it Austin!" She yelled. He sighed and started the car back up. "Why? I could've helped you. What did you need the money for anyway?" He asked. She let a tear slip from her eye.

"I uh, I don't wanna talk about it okay?" She asked. He looked confused. "Angel what's wrong?" I asked. She started crying a little more. "Stop calling me that. Despite that dumb nickname I'm not okay! I do dumb shit all the time. I smoke, I drink, I have sex with quarterbacks in the locker room. I do dumb shit okay get over it and just stop." She yelled. I sighed. "Angel?" I asked more sympathetic. She looked up at me. "Do you speak spanish?" I asked and she nodded. "Eli taught me and I learned on my own. We all speak different languages on the side. Me and Eli speak spanish, Abby speaks chinese, and Austin well I don't know about Austin but I have heard him speak another language." She said making Austin smirk a little. "Son tu embarazada?" (are you pregnant) I asked. She started crying harder. "Yo tener no idea eso es por que yo necesario el dinero. A comprar un el embarazo prueba. Y si yo I am ir ver un doctor." (I have no idea that's because I need the money. To buy a pregnancy test. And if I am to go see a doctor) She said. "I'll get it for you." I said. She looked up. "Really?" She asked. I nodded. "You trust me don't you?" I asked. "More than I trust myself." She said. "Mira if you are I'll be there for you Angel. You might not be so innocent but I really don't think anyone is. But you are a blessing to your fimilia therefor you are an Angel baby girl." I said making her smile. "Austin can you make a stop at this store up here?" I asked. He pulled into the parking lot. I went in bought two tests and came back out. "Get what you need?" He asked. I nodded. "Listen I was thinking I was being fairly unreasonable when I kicked you guys out. So when we get to your house pack your shit and get back in." I said. They both started smiling. We pulled up to they're house and ran in, me grabbing the bag.

Austin ran to Ell and told him and they started packing then me and Angel started packing her stuff while Abby packed her's. Once we finished packing Angel dragged me into the bathroom. "Hurry I don't know when we're leaving!" She whisper yelled. I smirked and handed her the tests. She took them and threw the boxes out the bathroom window. "Now we wait 3 minutes." I said. Soon there was a knock on the door. "Ally please tell me you're not making out with my sister." Austin said making me laugh. "1, I'm pretty sure Angel doesn't like girls. 2, Why would I? 3, This is the last time i'm saying this. If I was gonna date a girl I'd date Trish cause she's just as feisty as me." I said giggling. "Okay 1, She prefers girl and I should know I am her brother. 2, Ty told me you're bi so don't even try and act like you're not. 3, Wrong! You are ten times as feisty as her and like one hundred times more intimidating and scary when your pissed." He said making me laugh. "Wait Ty told you I'm bi?" I asked. "Yep." He said. "Oh he is so dead. And can you leave so we can finish talking?" I asked. "Fine but if I found out you kissed her you're grounded." He said making me laugh. Beep, beep, beep. "That's the timer. Check em Angel. I'll be here for you baby girl." I said. She took a deep breath and nodded. She walked over to the sink when I seen her smile. "It's negative." She said. I smiled. "It's negative oh my gosh I'm so happy!" She exclaimed. She grabbed the tests and threw open the door running downstairs. Uh oh she does not want to do that. "It's negative!" I hear her yell. Shit! I run down the stairs. I see her dancing and Austin looking at her confused.

"What's negative?" He asked. "The tests!" She yelled throwing them at him then running up to me and spinning me around. I giggled. Suddenly she kissed me and strangely I kissed back. What? I asked if Ty told him, I didn't deny it cause I am. She kissed me soft and sweet, but I could feel the emotion and like I said I kissed back with the same amount of energy. Suddenly her hands squeezed my butt. My eyes flew open but I relaxed into it. "Hey, hey, hey. Whoa what the hell?" Elliot asked walking through the door. "Just let them have their moment." Dez said. She licked my bottom lip and I immediately parted them wrapping my arms around her neck and she wrapped hers around my waist. Despite her being a year younger she is almost Austin's height and outweighs me, then again I only weigh like 90 pounds. The kiss got more heated and passionate. She started playing with my tongue ring, which I got last week and she's the first to notice, making my eyes fly open again. I moaned into the kiss. Suddenly Dez and Eli pulled us apart. "You're grounded. Both of you." Austin said making me laugh. "What the hell?" Eli asked. "Sorry Ally. I was just so excited. Not to mention you're an amazing kisser. Damn Austin, how did you ever get enough of it? That tongue ring is addicting." She said. "Because she didn't have a tongue ring when we were dating." He said. I smiled. "I got it last week." I said. I smiled and grabbed Angel by her waist pulling her into a kiss.

The kiss took all of 3 seconds to deepen. She tugged my hair roughly. I moaned into the kiss. She smiled and pulled back. "What was that for?" She asked. I shrugged. "Fun." I said. She giggled and walked into the kitchen. "Lemonade?" She asked. We all raised our hands. She passed out the glasses. "Okay so Angel will you stop kissing her? I'm still trying to get her back and it's kinda hard when you keep kissing her." He said. I smiled. I put my lemonade down and walked over to Austin and kissed him on the cheek. "Todavia te quiero. (I still love you.)" I said. Angel, Dez, and Ell all did a spit take. "What'd she say?" He asked. I giggled. "I still love you Austin." I said. He choked on his lemonade. "Really?" He asked. I nodded. "Oh my god Ally. Look I kissed you the other day because I hoped you felt the same way, and then you fought Cassidy and I just assumed it was about me and through the entire these last 2 weeks I have been crying and writing songs because I hoped you still..." He was talking fast but I still understood him. I grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. It was slow, sweet, and passionate. I pulled back. "Loved me." He finished, smiling. I smiled back. "Who said I stopped?" I asked. "You." He said. I shook my head. "I yelled, I screamed, I cussed. But I never said I didn't love you." I said.

"Ally will you-" "Yeah. I will." I said. He smiled and hugged me. "Yay! Now Austin isn't there something you need to show Ally?" Eli asked. "Yeah and Ally last time I checked you had written a song for him." Dez said. I grabbed Austin's hand and dragged him to his room. "What were they talking about?" I asked smiling. He lifted his sleeve revealing a tattoo that in bold says Austin & Ally and in italics under that says siempre y para siempre. I gasped, tears threatening to fall. "Austin what is this?" I asked. He smiled. "You tell me what is says, you're the one that speaks spanish." He said. "Oh my god. Austin are you serious. That is so sweet." I said. He smiled bigger. "What was the song you wrote?" He asked. I got up and went to his closet, grabbing his guitar. I started strumming it.

If I could do it all over, maybe I'd do it all over

maybe I wouldn't be here in this position. I found

you then I lost you, looking back it's torture. And

it hurts to know I let you go and you live right

around the corner.

I could have had it all could have had it all. True

love, I know I had it. True love, was so hard to find.

True love if I could get it back I'd never let it go

this time, True love, is an inspiration. True love it

was mine, all mine. True love if I could get it back

I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time.

Feeling it all around me, wondering how I blew it. And

I wanna know the secret of how they do it. No such thing

as perfection, I'm still learning that lesson. To forgive

is key, to forgetting me and I'm staring at my reflection.

I could have had it all could have had it all. True

love, I know I had it. True love, was so hard to find.

True love if I could get it back I'd never let it go

this time, True love, is an inspiration. True love it

was mine, all mine. True love if I could get it back

I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time.

If I knew then what I knew now I'd be with you tonight

If I knew then what I'd do now we'd be alright. And I

could've had it all, could've had it all. I could've had

it all, could've had it all!

True love, I know I had it.

True love, was so hard to find. True love if I could get

it back I'd never let it go this time, True love, is an

inspiration. True love it was mine, all mine. True love if

I could get it back I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go,

no I'd never let it go this time. True love.

He looked at me. "Ally are you serious. You wrote that for me?" He asked. I nodded. "That's two songs!" He exclaimed. "Well the first one wasn't so nice. I wrote one more but that's for a different time." I said. He nodded. We got their stuff and moved it back in. Then we fell asleep.

The next morning Ally's POV

I woke up and ran to my closet. I grabbed my blue and white flannel long sleeve button down and put it on. I tied it mid stomach. I put in my belly button, nose, and tongue ring. I put on my neon yellow lace cheekers and some jean booty shorts. I put my still blue and purple hair into a high side ponytail. I put on some smokey eye eyeshadow and some pink lipstick. I grabbed my backpack and rushed downstairs only too see everyone waiting on me. "Damn. You woke up late, took all of 4 minutes to get dressed yet somehow you managed to look that hot." Trent said. I smiled. "It's a gift, really. Did you do your song for the assignment Aus?" I asked. He nodded. Okay well we're set. Let's go." I said grabbing my keys and phone. I walked to my car. Trish, Kira, and Austin got in. I giggled and drove to starbucks then school. I walked in getting wolf whistles from the guys and glares from the girls, and a couple winks. Austin wrapped his arm around me protectively. "So did you ever scold Angel about yesterday?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah I understand though I would have done the same thing. You gonna stay away from Cassidy?" He asked. I smirked. "Not a chance in hell." I said. He chuckled. "I figured. Well at least be more careful. Last thing we need is you in the hospital or jail again." He said. I giggled.

We got to my locker and I leaned against it. Austin gently kissed me. Suddenly someone cleared their throat making us pull apart. I sighed as I looked in front of me. There she was in a a pink button up, jeans, pink stilletos, her hair straight down, red lips, and sunglasses on her head. "What are you doing?" She asked Austin. He wrapped his arm around my waist as if to control me a little. "And with _her_." She said. I looked at Austin who gave a small nod giving me permission to say something. "Well, well, fucking well. If it isn't the devil in pink. You know we were just talking about you." I said making Austin chuckle. "And I thought I told you to stay away from him." She said. "And I thought I told you leave me alone because you have no idea what I'm capable of." I said. "Yeah I do. You're capable of crying like the little bitch you are." She said. I stepped to her. Austin grabbed my waist.

"I'd watch it if I were you cause if you want we can take this outside and I might just introduce you to my trunk and the box under my bed." I said. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Knock me out, put me in your trunk, drive me to your house, and kill me?" She laughed. "I'm thinking about it." I growled. She stopped laughing. Austin's hands ran cold on my waist, I can tell he was scared. "You're dead serious aren't you?" She asked. "No I'm serious. You're dead." I said lunging at her. Austin stopped me by grabbing my waist again. "Aus you're not gonna be able to contain me forever." I said. "I know. I'm going for as long as I can." He said. "Leave us alone." Austin said. "Not until I get you back." She said. "News flash: He doesn't want you Barbie!" I yelled making Austin laugh. "You stay out of this." She said. "Make me bitch." I said. "If you don't take your dyke-adelic ass on somewhere I swear that gash won't be shit compared to what I will do to you." She growled. "I'm bisexual bitch." I said. "Whatever. I always get what I want and I want him." She said. "Well he damn sure doesn't want your slutty ass." I said. "Babe the halls are crowded can't yall do this later?" Austin asked. I shook my head. "No. Cause she doesn't get the memo. Austin you might not have stood up for me but I'm fighting for this relationship whether you like it or not." I said. He sighed. "Alright." He said. "Please. What the hell are you gonna do? Hide in a tower princess?" She asked. I growled deeply. "Listen here you little spoiled ass, rich ass, brat ass, bitch. I don't care if you were Michelle Obama or Kim Kardashian, don't you ever call me fucking princess." I said. "Or what?" She challenged. I growled as Austin pulled me in and let go of my waist.

"I will hit you in the head with a hammer, cut you open, rip out your spine, make it into a necklace and wear it to your god damn funeral." I said. Austin stepped in front of me. "Damn Alls, you're a straight thug." He said. I smirked as he moved beside me. "Let's take this outside." She said. I wasn't about to argue. We went outside and so did the crowd. Austin was standing beside me. I noticed Angel, Abby, Kira, Dez, Trish, Ty, Trent and Eli all standing there and the girls had their phones out recording and so did a lot of other people. I blew a kiss to Angel to which she smiled and Austin blushed. "Look at you. You call me a slut but you're flirting with your boyfriend's sister right in front of him!" Cassidy said. Angel asked Dez to hold her phone and she walked up to Cassidy. "Hey don't even go there miss slut of the year. You've slept with every guy in this damn school except the ones in my brother's group. That's because their smart enough to know you have 9 different kind of STD's and I really hope my brother used protection, and I hope you know the only reason he even slept with your desperate ass was because he missed is girlfriend after their slight break up. So don't even. Just about the whole school knows in this short time you've been here you ended up getting knocked up 3 times and aborted each of those kids. Ally is the wrong one to mess with cause if you fuck with her you'll get fucked up by me. On some fucking squad shit." Angel said. I stood there shocked at her. I moved her out of the way.

"How sweet, your side chick is defending you." Cassidy said. Angel took off her heels. But i picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and walked her back to the group. I made Ty grab her then walked back over to Austin. "Cassidy, it's one thing to fuck with me. To fuck with my friends and family is a whole different fucking planet bitch. Like I said yesterday you have absolutely no fucking idea what I'm capable of and if I were you I wouldn't want to run that test." I said. I seen fear in her eyes at that point. And from how pissed I am I already knew I was red. "I will beat your ass down in this parking lot to the point where you'll be begging me to kill you." She said. I stepped to her to where we were face to face. "I will kill you, beat yo mama down at your funeral, and dance on your motherfucking grave." I said. She gasped. Austin chuckled. She was about to slap him but I caught her arm and flipped her. "Thanks." He said. I smiled. Suddenly I was punched in the jaw. I whipped around only to see Cassidy standing there fist mid air. I growled and looked her in her eyes. Something she saw in my eyes made something in hers go from pissed to scared in a matter of 5 seconds.

I lunged for her and Austin grabbed my waist but this time his grip didn't hold and I tackled her to the ground. I had my legs locked around her punching her repeatedly in the face and stomach. "WORLDSTAR!" Trent yelled making everyone laugh. She flipped us over and got a couple good licks in before I turned us back over punching even harder. I stood up and she did too. I punched her in the jaw so hard she fell into someone's car. She punched me in my stomach and screamed. "6 pack bitch!" I yelled punching her in her nose. She shrieked. She banged my head against a car and I fell. I heard the crowd ooh. "Ha! Bitch. You aren't fit enough to fight me." She said walking off. That brought me back to that day. All the anger and hatred came back. I stood up, forgetting the pain. I stormed towards her and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to a telephone pole and bashed her head against it twice. I let her stand up and get her balance before socking her so hard she almost fell down. I grabbed her by her collar and kept punching. "Ally you're gonna kill her!" Austin shrieked. "Yeah. That's. Kinda. The. Point." I said in between punches. He ried to pry me off but failed. Then Dez, Ell, Ty, and Trent joined in. Again no luck. Then Angel, Abby, Kira, and Trish joined in, again no luck. They finally gave up.

"How? She ways all of 96 pounds. How can we not get her off of that girl?" Dez asked. "There's a lot you guys don't know about Ally. Like the fact when she's determined to something she will not give up until she succeeds. And right now she seems pretty damn determined to kill Cassidy." Ty said. Finally I let her fall to the ground before kicking her. She was groaning in pain. Ty ran up and tried to get me, I kicked him in the nuts. Same thing happened to Trent and Dez. They waddled back to the group before falling to their knees. "Hey! Break it up!" The principal yelled. I kept kicking her. He tried to move me and I socked him so hard he fell. "That's a detention." He said. "Someone call an ambulance, she's bleeding really bad, she's gonna die." Someone yelled. At first I thought they were talking abut Cassidy. Then I noticed she only had a slight nose bleed. "Ally your head!" Austin exclaimed. I touched my head and sure enough that gash reopened and was bleeding even worse than yesterday. Meaning when this adrineline rush ended I was more than sure I was gonna pass out. I stomped on her stomach and she coughed up blood. "Ally stop!" Ty yelled. All I seen was red. I yanked her up by her hair and banged her head into that pole one good time making her fall to the ground couching up blood really bad. Austin walked over to me. "Ally are you okay?" He asked. I kissed him slightly before everything went black.

 **Sorry for not updating in a while. Hope you guys enjoyed it. It took forever to write. 11,817 words guys. Please review.**

 **~Sapphire**


End file.
